


雪花

by atomicbagel



Series: 情诫 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicbagel/pseuds/atomicbagel
Summary: 续《玉蝴蝶》





	1. 第一首歌

第一首歌

初雪凝落在清洁的窗上，像一枚窗花，久久没有化去。

他的眼睛盯着那颗雪花，手上胡乱拨几个和弦，无数诗情和绮思在脑中蔓生开来，又在同一时间感受到冬季终于彻底降临的寒冷。指尖发凉，他蓦地打了个寒噤。

一个高大的影子，准确无误地遮挡住这间狭小琴房内、午后三点稀薄的日光，将他笼罩其中。

“这首歌是你作的吗？”

男人的手按住摆放在一旁的老式网络点唱机的播放键。音乐如雾似的漫起，又如白翳盖住的视线一般模糊不清。他心中明明白白知道，那正是自己作的歌，是他一个音符一个音符谱写出来的，只曾匿名发表在局域网电台上，始终没什么人听过。从天而降的陌生人赏识，他甚至抬眼打算冲对方笑一笑。可无论如何支起耳朵仔细辨认，音符都飞速从耳旁流走了，他似乎怎么也听不清那段属于自己的旋律。

男人的脸倒是映入眼中，一清二楚，触目惊心。

他将吉他稳稳靠放在椅脚，站了起来，一种紧迫感在胸中鼓噪着。对方比自己高出半头，身形宽阔，身上散发出上流精致装扮无法粉饰的黑暗危险气味。他却自觉像个密林中偶遇毒龙的猎人，连冰凉的手也不自觉向腰间摸去。

一瞬间漫天飞雪，寒冷刺骨。黑色怪兽伏在海边峭壁上，砖石铸成的巨口迎面扑来。

他咬牙摇了摇头，眼前幻相烟消云散。

他刚经历了一次闪回，这几日以来第三次。若非眼前晕眩，他绝不会像个失去一切的可怜人那样撑持在洗手台上，拷在一起的手中握着一支2级“疼痛宁”，脚边的玫瑰木吉他变成了一块脏浴巾。他厌恶地将它踢向角落。

瞥一眼镜中那张苍白的脸、无表情的眉眼和被玩弄得伤痕累累的身体，由此忆起自己现在的名字叫做“李”。

有人在大力撞门，震耳欲聋。

李咬着牙地将针剂扎入腹股血管，披上衬衣。两个加号而已，不至于让他行动迟缓，只是暴跳的心脏随着浑身的酸痛稍微平息下去。

这时候一声巨响，门锁应声崩坏，一个人影扑进来，由着惯性几乎跌了一跤。稍加环视，随即冲进浴室来拽住李的手腕，低低地道：“快走。”

皮肤黝黑的长发年轻人，俊美而阴沉，胸前溅着血迹，眼里透出可怕的狂乱。那是他的囚禁者和名义上的主人，名字叫做……

“霆锋。”李怔怔道。

对方毫无征兆抬起手，李躲闪未及，被掴得耳中嗡的一声，那巴掌上的火药味也随之灌入鼻腔。

“Nobody calls me that，”年轻人似乎为贸然动手感到羞愧，用母语嘟囔了一句，继而拎住两只腕铐中间那根细链，粗暴地半拖半拽着，又催促道，“快点走，没时间了！”

李像匹刚被套上缰绳的野马似的拖行着，昏头转向，踉踉跄跄在三层的小楼中转圜。除了那间囚室、地下室和曾跳窗逃脱过的二层西侧房间，李对这栋建筑一无所知，恍惚中似乎转过了数个安全楼梯，上上下下，鞋底踩着碎玻璃、砂土和湿腥的液体。走廊的灯全都被人为破坏了，只有安全梯的落地小红灯影影绰绰。外面稀稀疏疏又传来几声闷响，仿佛节日庆典的礼炮声。Nic猛地停住脚，将他按倒在楼梯口，自己也蹲伏下来。

前方是同二层格局相似的写字楼走廊，三四条黑黢黢的人影正朝他们近来，步履凌乱，喘着粗气。在五米开外脚步停住了，似乎发现楼梯口有人。而Nic的手腕早已垫在扶手转弯处，枪口超前。

“少爷？”人影试探性地叫道。

“Micky！”Nic长出一口气，“东西找到吗？”

打手也如释重负，一步迈过来，第一眼先瞟见伏在一旁的李，疑惑道：“……他？”

Nic立刻截断道：“不关你的事！东西呢？”

Micky欲言又止，只是将衣襟扯开，几样金属制品乒乒乓乓地掷落在地上，道：“飞碟棍还有十三根，瓦斯弹两发。剩下的……”

“雷筒呢？”Nic不耐烦地翻捡道，“这些是什么？”

“没有雷筒，少爷。最后的两发被伽南会所的人抢走了。”Micky犹豫道，“那四只是飞白35，小毫安电子枪，还有十七包弹。”

Nic将手中的枪管摔下，“SmartGun，你他妈的会用？没有人会用，就等于废铁！”

“……其实，我们不需要那么多武器。我们已经没有那么多人了。”Micky试探性地道。

他回头示意，身后的三人——两人架着一人——才踯躅上前，将伤员卸下，横放在地上。

“阿忠。”Nic立刻唤道。

听见这个名字，李那昏沉的头脑似乎劈开一丝清明。黑暗中仔细辨认，只见两天前和自己扭打成一团、如狼似虎的那名青年，此刻面无人色地歪倒着，全身鲜血浸透，嘴角还在涌血，眼神似乎已经开始涣散了。

Nic蹲伏在阿忠头的正上方，直勾勾盯着他看，像是要把他这副凄惨死相刻入脑海。

阿忠忽然嘴角抽搐，舌头裹动。

“他说什么？”

Nic将耳朵贴上去，片刻，直起身道，“给他点一支烟，新买的越南烟。”他捂住半边脸，手指插入头发捋了一下。在二少爷安静的注视下，他们从阿忠衣袋里翻出那包沾血的越南香烟。Micky笨手笨脚地好半天才撕开塑料皮，塞一颗到阿忠嘴里，火苗颤巍巍的，终于点燃了。

阿忠肺叶被击穿，早已无法进气。勉勉强强用喉咙裹了一口烟雾，青黑的面孔浮现出一个烛腊似的半凝固的微笑。那团烟吞得很深，仿佛困囿在他体内无法可逃。且过了半晌，白雾从他七窍中飘散出来，让新死之人看上去像个镇邪用的鬼面香炉。

外头的枪击声进入一小段高潮。Micky支起耳朵，道：“他们快顶不住了。二少爷，您从地下通道先走。出口有辆白色厢车，牌照是藏文的，是我们的车。”

Nic脸上汗津津的反着光。蓦地转身将一把所谓的“飞白35”银色枪筒塞到李手中，道，“你也拿上，Better than nothing。”

那银色枪筒掉落在地上，李才意识到自己条件反射地缩手躲开了。Nic弯腰将它捡起，缓缓地凑至他面前，直到两人的黑眼珠相距不过三公分距离，彼此瞪视着。右手又抬起来，这一次没有手起掌落，而是带着一股血味钳住李的下颌，。

“阿忠刚才对我说，他很抱歉引来Ric的人。但他没有背叛。他昨晚出去晃了半夜，不小心被Ric的人捉住——是为了给你买花。”

Nic像头野犬那样低低地喘着，故意用拇指将一道血痕缓缓蹭在李下巴上。“你觉得，我该原谅他吗？他跟我四年，原想挣够钱回去赡养老妈。今日死掉，只是为了给你买一朵玫瑰花。”

“花在哪里？”李的眼皮在痉挛，睫毛止不住地颤，Nic却不眨眼。

“早就打散了，你去骨肉缝里找找，还能不能抠出来一点。”他敛住讥诮，再次压低声音，直到Micky等人都不可能听见了，又道：“如果他没死那么快，我会亲手杀死他，然后在这里干你。”

虽然这样说着，青年眼角却滚落出几颗硕大的泪，看上去悲惨至极，甚至比血肉模糊的阿忠和病痛缠身的李还要悲惨几分。

一见到这张脸，李感觉仿佛挨了掏心拳似的，胸内一截中空，腹腔却翻滚着惊涛骇浪，一阵阵呕心顺次向上涌，数秒之内他无法呼吸，以为自己又要晕倒。就在那难以名状的数秒中，巨大的负罪感攫住了他，缚住他的手脚，让他失去了反抗的意志。

“对不起……”他听见自己虚弱地说。

然而Nic没有听见，也在同一时间道歉，道：“对不起，刚才不应该打你。拿着这个。”

枪筒又一次递来，这次李接在了手里。

Nic并没有解开手铐的意思。李仍像死刑徒似的被拖拽着，两个打手隔开五六米尾随在后，穿过地下通道的队伍如同羁押。

李握住枪托，盯着前方青年人一头半长黑发的后脑勺，模糊地想，他就不怕我对他开枪么？

还是在“拥有”他的短短一个月中，就已经洞悉了他空洞的人格、软弱的心和随波逐流的天性？

李很难想象，每一个仿生人的生命中是否都存在某个启蒙时刻，让他们忽然意识到自己和自然人的不同。对李而言，这个时刻似乎很早以前就降临了，以至于他时时饱受自省心的折磨。或许因为他是作为艺术偶像被创造出的，而非用于性爱。而在Ric的地下春馆当中作为后者使用的那段时间，在他记忆中只留下大段昏沉和白噪交织的迷雾。浮于浅表的巴甫洛夫式条件反射自然烙下了刻痕：他喜欢身上干净的感觉，喜欢光亮，怕疼，更害怕看见Ric的脸，看见一部分老年男性的脸时也会恶心得想吐。他也喜欢性高潮——更准确些，应该说饥渴。毕竟作为玩物，血管里24/7交替充斥着麻药和春药，那种状况下倘若有人帮他射精，他什么丧失尊严的事都可能做得出，幸好，统统都不记得了。故而，当Nic在盥洗台上搓着他的老二掐住他颈静脉，当Nic的双臂环着他，Nic的粗壮分身搅动着浴池水顶着他的胃，让他在昏厥过去的一瞬间攀上顶峰时，他几乎像宠物猫狗似的产生一种依恋情绪了。

这也许就是艺术型仿生人的天性：耽于感官，敏感多情。或许也能解释为何他无法面对Nic的眼泪，此刻，也无法对Nic举起枪。

出口处是一段锈迹斑斑、盘旋向上的铁梯。Nic用肩角撞了两下，痛得“Fuck”一声，到底把那个沉重的井盖顶起一条缝。阳光白缎子似的垂了进来。

Nic半扛着井盖作为掩护，半张脸探上去扫视一圈。然后猛地发力，将井盖撇向一边，一声沉重的闷响，手脚并用爬了上去。他还攥着手铐链子不放，李尚且来不及喊，双手已被牵扯过头顶，脚下也来不及踩实，几乎是凌空被吊上去的。多亏他关节柔韧，肩膀才没有受伤。

这出口在原写字楼的后巷，路对面就是另一个组织的地盘，叫一辆废弃的铁皮货运卡车挡着，否则光天化日，对面建筑中的眼目立即就能发现。Nic并不给自己喘息的时间，而是拽着李原地滚了半圈，随即爬起来奔向Micky所说的那辆静止的白色轿车。

跌跌撞撞地跑过车尾，那块藏语牌照在视野中掠过，李心中一怔。他并不懂藏文，却似乎见过那几个字母的组合，他知道那是表达一个吉祥祝福的意思。

车子毫无动静，透露着凶险。老式suv厢车底盘很高，反光玻璃影影绰绰可见司机的轮廓。Nic举枪绕到驾驶侧，敲了敲车窗，随即引擎嗡地点燃，玻璃匀速摇了下来。

接下来所发生的事，大概只在2-3秒当中。

先是一个男人探出头来，俯向他们。由于这样的视角，直到车窗摇下四分之三，他的头也随之耷下去，才露出血肉模糊的后脑勺。而在此之前的数个毫秒，Nic已经接收到了危险讯号——浓烈扑鼻的血味蹿入鼻腔。意识到车内不止一人，Nic不知怎的迟疑了一瞬，此时架在死人肩上的枪口正好到达一个合适的射击角度。

李还沉浸在那块藏文车牌带来的迷惑中，视网膜残留的影像当中，那颗子弹只是白光一闪，射出时无声无息，射入也只有“噗”的一声，好像餐叉扎进一根香肠。

Nic的身形向后跌倒。依照李那把软骨头的巴甫洛夫反射，原应伸出双手接住他。不知为何，他却本能地侧向闪开了。

不仅如此，他在撤身的同时蜷下身子，弓起背用肩头作为支点，就地侧翻了一次，在翻滚的同时扳开那柄飞白35的保险机关，双手交握住。然后侧卧着伸直双臂，一双苍白的腕子青筋暴起，手铐反射在艳阳下，冷冷的弧光一闪。

SmartGun在眼前映出全息投屏，电子信号的准星像一粒雪似的浮在半空，随着瞄准而急剧收束、轻飘飘降落。

他听见Nic呼喊了一声，介乎于“闪开”、“小心”、喊他名字、抑或是单纯的惊呼。

有人贴在他耳边发问：“这首歌是你作的吗？”

那三秒的瞬息一揭而过了。李从地上站起来，有些仓皇地眨眼，喘着气，腕骨尚且传来后坐力撞击的余震，经过一番折腾，衣襟早都扯了出来，在风里飒飒地掀动着。车子在长声鸣笛，震耳欲聋——杀手的尸体压住了方向盘。

Nic保持方才的姿势仰躺着，被击中肩膀，血流缓慢，说明子弹还在里面。他的神智还算清醒警觉，颇为诧异地怔望着李，大气也不敢出，干裂的唇角开而又合，似乎欲言又止，而眼神中明明白白写着四个字：你杀了他？

那副神情并无惊惧，也不嫌恶，却是像小孩子遇到新鲜玩具般的，闪烁着童趣好奇。在这样的注目中，李快步上去从车窗伸手打开内锁，拉开车门，一具尸体应声落地。李又把另一个死人搬出来，卸在路旁。杀手是个二代或三代仿生人，身躯明显更沉重些，被“飞白35”的电子束弹击穿了颅脑，只流出几滴敷衍了事的仿生血，而握着枪的手腕还掰成一个侧向射击的姿势，微微痉挛。

钥匙还在车上，引擎没有熄。方才喇叭长鸣，已经引起周遭注意。光天化日的两个死人，路口的电子眼很快也会扫描至此处。Micky他们尚未从地道爬上来，恐怕又在下面和人交火，凶多吉少。而Nic少主还躺在地下，撞坏了脑子似的看着他，仿佛难以置信，这个昨天还在自己怀中被肏得昏软成一团的人刚刚上演了一出“西北偏北”。

李吃劲将他扶了起来，因手铐限制行动，只能托着他一侧的手臂和后背作为支点。

Nic倒是心宽，全身脱力地靠着他，嘴唇怼在他耳边，懒洋洋道：“你杀他做什么？他又不会杀你。”

“……”

“老东西想要你回去，你懂不懂？他们都不会对你下杀手的。He wants me dead, though.”Nic故意在李的耳垂上喷气，给二人的行动增加了很多困难，“你搞死我，倒是可以回去邀功，老东西一心软，不计前嫌，你还能继续做他的婊子。”

也不知从何时起，Nic这样羞辱他已经不会再让他动怒。他心知肚明，那是一种激惹。这个青年有很深的自毁倾向，越是珍重的东西、触手可得的善意，越要变本加厉，破坏子破摔。

李将Nic拖进副驾驶，自己爬上驾驶席，车窗玻璃溅了一屏的献血脑浆，他不忍侧目。

“过会儿再给你处理伤口。”

Nic枕着靠背，有气无力吭了一声，额头上汗涔涔的。想必是肾上腺素退潮，疼痛感涨上来了。李掏了掏衣袋，临走时只来得及装了两支疼痛宁，他丢给Nic一支。

他腹部的钝痛也有一搭无一搭地卷土重来，但两人之中起码得有一个保持清醒。李调了一下座椅，铐住的双手只能把住方向盘的上半部。

脚掌刚刚踏住油门，身后轰然一声巨响。

两吨重的铁箱子被热浪吹得四轮离地，在空中冲开半米，又重重跌落下来。一个巨型铁盘凌空飞起裹挟着路面被掀起的砖石碎块，“当”地砸在车顶棚上，弹落在一旁。李系了安全带，只是眉骨磕中了仪表盘。Nic则半个身子飞出座位，脑袋撞上挡风玻璃，刚撕开包装的针剂也滑到不知道哪里去了。

风烟尘沙簌簌而下，终于归于沉寂了，他们才发现，砸中车顶的铁盘正是那个井盖。此时洞口已经浓烟滚滚，幸好那是个水井，而非燃气管道井，否则爆炸的规模可能会百倍于此。

Nic捂着头，呆若木鸡地回望那个井口。

他仅剩的两名手下都在井下，恐怕很难幸免了。

“Micky说没有雷筒了的……”Nic喃喃道，“他们骗我。”

他朝李转过头来，面色煞白，眼神闪烁。如果说方才用阿忠的死胁迫李时，Nic尚且带着点独占欲和狠绝并行的气势，此时此刻，那副样子只能说失魂落魄，也许是受伤削弱了他的意志力。也许这个青年才是艺术型人格，本就不适合作为领袖。

他几乎下意识地脱口而出道：“我为什么要带你回来……”

李只允许自己的眼珠朝相反方向错了错。他知道自己表情不多，天生偏冷，在Ric手中辗转时也因此而吃过大苦头。

“你可以把我还给你哥哥。”李轻声道。

年轻人眼里阴郁的火苗又被激起了一瞬。

“当然。”他咬着牙道，继而运动没受伤的那边手臂，超前方指了一指，“你的机会来了。”

爆炸的余热蒸汽中，两辆轿跑疾驰而来，一左一右地横亘于路中央，摆出一个八字阵。四个带卡宾枪的仿生人打手迅速摩肩并立，堵住了两辆车中间的最后一点空当。

一个穿西装的瘦高中年男人从右侧的车上走下来。他的身形、他的样貌，都已经深深刻在李的脑海中。晕眩感像根电钻直冲颅顶，翻搅他的脑仁，他不得不用手肘捂住嘴，趴在方向盘上干呕了几次，两行生理性的热泪滚落进臂窝中。

眼前这阵黑雾散开，李才意识到副驾的Nic也一直屏着气，中了定身咒般。

另一个纤细的身形出现在男人的身侧，黄色碎花衬衫，阔腿裤，毛寸头。直到视线触及那张秀美的脸，李才发现那是名女子。

“Nicholas，我的弟弟。”中年男人声音洪亮，开口道，“希望你就在那辆车里，希望你还没死。”

他停顿片刻，似乎在等待回答。

车内的二人则鸦雀无声。

“别担心，我不是来害你的。我们之间似乎发生了一些误会，兄弟阋墙，只会让旁人看笑话，也让老爹的在天之灵伤心难过。Nic，我想弥补这段裂痕，希望我们能和好，我会继续照顾你，也不计较你之前的错误。”

他的手抵在那名女子后背上，轻轻一推，女子也听话地向前几步，婷婷地站在距离他们的车子不到10米的地方。

“我们来做个交易吧。”

TBC  
****

《雪花》是这首：http://www.kugou.com/song/22ayz7e.html


	2. 第二首歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 惹

第二首歌

“我们来做个交易吧。”

Ric向前跨了一步，高大而嶙峋的身形映现在糊了一层沙尘的前车窗上，有些模糊，像只秃鹰。

李的心脏瞬间提到了喉咙口，两只手半痉挛式的抓紧方向盘的绒布套，双目死盯前方。只见那短发女子又脚不沾地近前了数米，脸上挂着一派柔和空洞的表情，眉梢和嘴角都微微翘着，仿佛漂浮在空中的一张全息图片。

车载音响忽然“嘶”地一声全程打开，音量条起初涨满，又缓缓地降落下来。一阵调频空白的噪音伴随着身边Nic吃痛的喘息声，几秒钟后完全归于寂静。车前的黄衣女子朱唇轻启，一把声音却从音响中灌流出来，瞬间环绕整个车厢。

不同功用的仿生人都有调谐功能。然而她能够强制调谐并未打开的外部设备，却是闻所未闻，不知Ric在她身上动了什么手脚。

“我们来做个交易吧，Nicholas。”这回是她在说话了，语音轻松流畅，带一丝特殊的北方口音，“把我的小金丝雀还来，我送给你梦寐以求的百灵鸟。”

Nic掩着肩膀伏在车舷上，只低低地“嗤”了一声，并无其他反应。

“你关不住我的小金丝雀，他性子野得很，等到他野性复原的那天，你后悔都来不及呢。”她语调欢快得令人作呕地道，“我对他的中枢格式化了六次，每四周一次高剂量氟诺汀，脑脊液注射，也只能让他乖几天而已。客人一再找我投诉——俱乐部的客人都是有头有面的人物，花这份钱只图一响贪欢，谁也没兴趣真正做虐待狂。”

“他的仿生中枢恐怕已经叫药物耗损得不成样子了，寿命应也不会太长。”

Nic这回侧目投来一瞥，而李此时心同乱麻，根本无暇应对。

“……我不相信。”Nic道。

“你可以带他去任何一家店检验，不会有人接收，因为他的编码都是无效的，查不到出厂信息。暗网上也不可能卖得出去，他就是这样，一台废品，但他是我的小金丝雀，拔光羽毛还是那么漂亮。”

她像模像样地叹了口气，秀丽面孔像沾染了Ric的腥臭一般，也显得浑浊起来。

“你突然闯到俱乐部来的那天下午，我本来为他预约了两位高层，一切准备就绪，连扩张器都是按照他们的尺寸量身定制的。因为你，Nic，我又差点失去了两位靠得住的朋友——你从小就是这样，只在乎自己的感受，没有一点责任心。你从小就是个瘪三，只怪妈妈把你宠坏了。”

李强迫自己做深呼吸，手在发抖，但他一动也不敢动，一动也不想动。倘若在这种时候闪回发作，他们就都完了。

“但这一切我都可以不计较，我愿意重修旧好。今天我当着所有人这么说了，必定不会食言。我还愿意用雯雯和你交易。弟弟，你没有选择。不同我交换，你也走不掉。就算走掉了，你也留不住他，他不乖的时候——氟诺汀，你有吗？距离上一次注射也快到四周了。雯雯是你爱恋最深的女人，我知道的，她背着我勾引你，我也知道。但我不计较，我还要送你一个雯雯，十分听话，做什么都可以的。哪一天玩够了，暗网能卖出上千万，足够你后半生衣食无忧。可怜的孩子，为什么要抱着颗定时炸弹不放呢？”

“我——”Nic深吸了口气，深得整个胸膛鼓胀起来，尖利犬牙咬住了灰白的下嘴唇。

他这句话却没有说完，代替后半句的是近在咫尺的两声枪响。李惊得浑身一战，因方才那一番话而短暂出窍的三魂六魄瞬间跌落回身体中。

弹壳清脆地掉在脚下，车载音响上多了两枚弹孔，女声被切断了，回归一片广播调频的白噪音。Nic将手肘搭在舷窗上，保持着一个似乎颇为吃力的角度，又机械地拨动扳机数次，弹夹空了，只剩下“咔、咔”的空响。

“会飚倒车吗？”Nic问。

李的一双眸子梅花鹿般定定望着他，没有反应。

“会飚倒车吗？”Nic不耐烦又问，随即咬牙扯了一边嘴角，带出点阴沉的笑意道，“我就喜欢抓着一样东西不放。”

“……”

“吓哭了？吓傻了？帮我拿弹夹，左边口袋。”他将受伤的半边身子侧过去。

李愣愣地抹了一把脸上的泪痕，没有回话，手上顺从地取出弹夹递过去，又挂上了倒档。他又忍不住担忧，回头张望。后方是一条被铁皮卡车侵占了半边路面的小巷，裸露着黑黢黢、炸掉盖子的空井，和散落路面的砖石瓦砾。他没有把握能够顺利倒得出去。

前方卡宾枪手似乎觉察到他们的动向，其中一人飞快摆好射击姿势，另外两人拔腿飞跑而来，想要截住车子。

“别回头看了，踩到底！”Nic命令道。

李横下心，干脆闭了眼，双手虚虚扶着方向盘，“咚”一脚踩下引擎。卡在瓦砾中的轮胎尖啸着原地空转四分之三圈，终于抓住了地面，重力加速度将二人挤向挡风玻璃，李整个人趴在了方向盘上，Nic则狼狈地护着伤臂。两侧反光镜一边剐着卡车铁皮，一边蹭着墙体，火花四溅，一路飓退。

比墙砖流动速度的更快几十倍的，是一颗冒着白烟的卡宾枪弹，闪电般击中驾驶侧的玻璃。一瞬间整片玻璃都龟裂开来，辐散成蛛网形状，摇摇欲坠，也许是后退速度也超过100mph，钻头般的子弹卡在了蛛网中心，没有钻入车内。李本以为车轮会卡入井口，万幸也并未发生。

再睁开眼，他们已经倒出了那条小巷，车尾直冲着路边隔离带。李双手抱住方向盘猛地一掼，天旋地转，这疯狂的铁罐以单轮着地的杂技方式硬生生转换方向，所幸路面上空无一人，车子醉酒般扭了几个来回，才终于得以直线前进。

肾上腺素将李的头脑冲得一阵阵晕眩，舌根也尝到一股兴奋过度的血腥味。又行驶了数分钟，车内的两人都没有说一句话，半是惊魂未定，半是精疲力竭。

半晌，Nic才揶揄道：“车技不错。”听他声音甚是虚弱，人也瘫软在座位中间，直不起来了。

李不敢怠慢，余光瞥一眼，道：“你按住伤口，再开几公里，我想办法帮你包扎。”

“可以。”失血让他反应开始变得迟缓，“你知道去哪里么？”

李望着陌生又熟悉的街景，前方路面上只有稀稀疏疏几辆的士，天色十分阴沉，路灯和雾灯纷纷亮起来了。

“不知道。”他诚实道。

“我也不知。”Nic咬住话头，“……北边海滩是Ric老巢，往南去，看能不能找到路出城。”

“南边能通行？”

“不能，南边都鬼佬占着，f*cking United Nation。老东西正和他们打得火热。”

“但总比北边好？”

“北边什么样子你不知道么？你都去郊游过了。”Nic似乎回想起他的出逃，眉头皱起一个忿然的纹路。他本有张年轻英俊的脸，做出这种表情时却总显得过分老成。李脑中回荡着方才Ric的话音，说他的弟弟“从小就是个瘪三”。不知为何，Ric羞辱Nic的那些话，比Ric说自己被神经药物洗脑多次以至于时日无多，更让他难以释怀。

“能把这个打开吗？”李试探性地翻起一边手腕，“开车不方便。”

“不能，小金丝雀。”Nic斩钉截铁道。

***

一路上，李总杞人忧天地观望后视镜。后方两百米左右的确有一辆黑色车匀速跟进，但更像普通市民的轿车。不知不觉已经开出10多公里，Nic双眼紧闭，好像已昏了过去。而李并未像承诺的那样，停车为他查看伤口。莫如说，他还存着一点故意拖延时间的心思。

除了手腕上这副铁环，他们两人——一个落魄黑道少爷和一个奴隶仿生人——之间，形势似乎迅速发生了逆转。

想到这一点，李的心念一动，右脚缓缓踏上刹车板。

在后座翻找东西时，不小心弄出声响，Nic惊醒了，昏沉地问：“几点了？”

“五点多了。”李答道。

“你做什么？”

“车里没有医药箱，这里太偏僻了，我去附近找……急救点。”李自顾自埋着头，将10包“飞白”电流弹和一根飞碟棍用塑料纸皮包住。

“你饿吗？我煮了茶蛋……”Nic半昏半醒中嗫嚅道，“你昨天说想吃……”

李将包袱皮打个结，合上车门，一手按着隐痛的腹部直起身来。Nic仰靠在副驾椅背上，冷汗涔涔，面如金纸，眼睛却圆睁着，跟随着李的一举一动。血将他半边衬衫绞出个醒目的花样，目测已经止住了。他一个人也许能活下来，也许不能。

罪恶感如洪水再一次袭来，几乎令人摧心折肝。李决定再试探最后一次。

“把我手铐打开吧。钥匙在你身上吗？”

“还在找钥匙啊……”Nic鬼魅般笑着，一只手不知从何处摸出一把1公分的小钥匙，捏在指尖。他故意盯着李瞧，见对方伸手来够，却以措手不及的速度将钥匙塞进口中，喉结一动。

“……！”

Nic咧开嘴，舌头摊开展示给他看。一口白森森牙齿染了一丝血，令人望而生畏。“现在没——了。”他十分得意道。

李连副驾车门都没有关严，径自掉头而去。

***

前方二十米左右的路口，不知何故设了两排自制路障，一个简陋的木棚伫立在路边，大概是充当岗哨。

李心下惴惴。他听信Nic的建议一直盲目朝南行驶，却还不知道怎样应付传闻中的“联合国”地带。

远望见他到来，木棚中走下一个穿迷彩服的大汉。身高超过190公分，像座巨山。男人全副武装，扛着骇人的一杆狙击步枪，护目镜遮着宽大的颜面。

他先是吼了两句外语，见来人毫无反应，遂用头戴式外扩翻译器，十分生硬的汉语喊道：“你不能过！”

十分违和的是，这人腰间别着一只小收音机，其中正传来哀婉悠扬的音乐声。李的耳朵仅仅捕捉到“冰雪”二字——那是一首奇特的、用中文写就的外族民歌。

手风琴旋律像一柄木槌，撞在李的耳膜上，让他从心底涌上一种deja vu之感。

“你不能过。”军服男人又喊了一遍，上下打量着，大概见他的身姿打扮没什么威慑力，遂放低声音道，“告诉我，你是谁？”

“为什么不能过？”李答非所问道。

“这里是小彼得街，你知道，‘小车臣’。”

李委实没有听懂，但模糊领会到了，是斯拉夫人占领的动乱地区，于是点点头。

“你没有通行证，”男人比划道，“没有武器，他们会在10秒之内把你轰上天。”

“我明白，但我……”李焦虑地将装着武器的包袱从左手换到右手挽着，又从右手换到左手。夕阳西下，海滨城市特有的凉夜开始让他觉得寒冷，体力已经近乎透支，没有力气再折腾了，而丢下Nic不管的负罪感压得他呼吸困难。

“没问题，没问题，别担心。”男人打量着他腕上的手铐，安慰道，“你只需要一个雇佣兵。”

“雇佣兵？”

“是的。我就是雇佣兵。我帮人通过小彼得街，这是我的工作。”男人做了一个点钱的手势，道。

“我没有钱。”李十分迷茫地道。

“不需要付钱。听着，我知道你是谁。”雇佣兵走近几步，居高临下盯着他，他确乎有着斯拉夫式高耸的鼻梁，脸上皮肤十分粗糙，血管脉络隐约可见。他浑身散发出火硝味道，腰间的收音器仍在模糊歌唱，一段清澈入云霄的吟唱。“仿生人，对吗？你是个性爱仿生人。”

李倒吸了一口气，想要将武器包背到身后，却被腕间的铁链拦住。雇佣兵粗壮的手臂围拢上来，箍着他的肩头。

“一个性爱仿生人，逃出来，和你的‘朋友’一起。”他眼神直勾勾盯着前方，道，“你的朋友受伤了，需要医疗救护。”李离开车子仅仅几十米远，在男人圈禁中挣扎着回过头，只见Nic仍歪倒在副驾上，神智清醒，也不错眼珠地盯着他们的方向。

“我帮你，通过小彼得街。我能救你的朋友。”男人喉咙里咕哝着俄语，整个胸腔都随之震动。而翻译器只是冷冰冰地复述一切，“通常，我会要求三千元，这是我的价格。但你不用付钱。你的价格是多少？我猜，我们差不多。”

巨大的体型差将李死死箍住，动弹不得。斯拉夫人的鼻尖在他头顶发旋中嗅来嗅去，“你非常性感，……我喜欢亚洲人，亚洲仿生人。他们不够强壮，脆弱，但是性感。你听，这是我最喜欢的一首歌，就像我家乡的旋律，但它是亚洲语言。我偶然听到的，在一个非公开的电台上……你会唱歌吗……”

雇佣兵的手已经伸到了他后腰，抓着他的裤边。让他有一种马上就要被倒提起来的错觉。

恐惧令李产生了回光返照的体力，在铁臂中好一阵推拒挣扎，口中连声喊道：“等等，等一下，等等……”

“怎么？你不愿意？”棕熊一般的雇佣兵略微松开手臂，问道，“……听着，我不做，强奸。你不愿意，就走吧。这里不能通过。我还以为能公平交易。”

仅仅挣扎一番，李已经喘得上气不接下气。他又回头看一眼，Nic仍然死死盯着他，像一尊博物馆里的蜡像。暮色中那辆白色箱车已然伤痕累累，只有黑底花字牌照反着流光，令那句藏文熠熠生辉。不知为何，在这种绝望没顶的时刻，李忽然想起来了，那句藏文他的确见过。那是在空气稀薄的高原上，他脖子上戴着刚刚被授予的白色长巾，虽然头脑缺氧，腰背却尽量保持直立，像一个真正的、自由的人那样。

“……三千元。”李仰起脸，然而视线只能到达对方胡须浓密的下巴颏，声音发颤道，“三千元，就在这里。我还需要食物，水，药，医疗箱，给我的车加满油。”

“你是我操过的最贵的一个仿生人。”雇佣兵道，伸手便去拉面罩，又抬眼一扫，手这厢凝在半空中，半晌道，“你的朋友瞪着我们。他恨我。”

“不管他，快一点儿。”李将武器包丢卸在一旁，雇佣兵的狙击步枪硌着他的肋骨，枪筒比他见过的任何兵器都粗，也不知保险栓在什么位置。在那一刹那，他产生出一种含住枪管扣下扳机，就地了断的冲动。

却听得身后一个声音低低地说：

“不要雇他，雇我吧。”

李蓦地回过头。一个身影逆着光缓缓地走来了。

“喔，喔，看，我们的新蜜蜂。”雇佣兵调侃道。

那是个戴鸭舌帽的年轻人，双手揣在绒布背心兜里，身量不高，也没有露在外面的武器，却莫名显得气势威严。

一直在不远处跟随的那辆黑色轿车，这会已经无声无息地停在了对侧停车带当中，车头和Nic的车尾平齐。

“我也是雇佣兵，我的枪法比他准，”年轻人一抬头，一双眼细长上挑，像个古代剑客，“雇我吧。”

TBC


	3. 第三首歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 博来了博来了

第三首歌

上有沧浪之天，下有蠕蠕之地。

穿着黑色马甲的年轻人独立在公路上，一道影子被夕阳拉伸出了三倍之长，那颗毛寸短发的脑袋径投放到了李的脚面前方。

他的面孔熟稔，似曾相识。李此刻的第一反应是疑惑和担忧，只怕此人底细和Ric有关，而他们竟无知无觉被跟踪了一路。

见他犹豫不答，年轻人又开口解释道：“三天前你来过我的便利店买东西，那时你很着急，可能没注意到我。别害怕。”他顿了一会儿，好像以为这样两句没头没尾的安慰就能让李放心下来。

“听听，这里有个便利店收银员小男孩！”雇佣兵哂笑道，一只大手又抚上李的肩头，将他向后扳过去，“可惜，小彼得街唯一的一个雇佣兵，是我。我的工作不需要新蜜蜂。走开！趁事情变得不愉快之前。”

“他还没做决定，你最好先把手拿开。”年轻人不慌不忙将右手探入衣襟内侧，道，“你的枪是比我威力大。在这个距离上，你可以炸掉我半边身子，我只能射穿你的头。但谢尔盖，我的枪比你准，我百分之一百地确保能射穿你的头。我俩横竖都是一死。”他的用词和语调都十分生硬，似乎不善言谈，然而气质风度却老成得过了头。

“喔，喔。我开个玩笑，你们亚洲人。”雇佣兵立刻放弃对峙，松手退开几步，“和平，不要战争。好吗？三千元确实太贵了，我也不能操那么贵的仿生人，不然回到家，我老婆也会打穿我的头。好了，他是你的了。”

刺鼻的劣质烟草味随着毛子如山般的身躯一起退开数米，李终于能顺畅呼吸了。耳蜗内一阵嗡鸣，脚也发软，眼前的落日在变暗。

“你只能雇我了。”青年直视着他，有些小心翼翼地道。

“我没有钱。”李合上眼，重复道，“还是你也要……”

“我不收钱。”青年打断道，“跟我来，别耽误时间了。”

李这几日的经历有如惊弓之鸟，本不至于随便捡枝而栖。然而他实在是走投无路了。而且不知为何，这名青年的脸孔透出一种奇妙的真挚，在那波澜不惊的细长双眼里藏着近似于近乡情怯的惶恐，悄然打通了他内心的信任感。

甚至于被青年抓住手带领前行时，也没有生出排斥，只是下意识觉得那双手上的枪茧厚得过分，不像他的年龄该有的样子。

青年将李引至自己那辆黑色轿车跟前，瞥他一眼，又弯腰拉开副驾车门，将他推了进去。视线数番落在那双手铐上，最后道：“我先去帮二少爷包扎，你在这等一会儿。”

李一手没抓着对方衣领，只攥住了袖口，艰涩地问：“你怎么知道他是谁？”

“我在劳伦斯酒厂旁边的街区开便利店，认识Richard哥，也认识二少爷。”青年仍旧面无表情，耐心地道，“我也知道你们刚刚发生的事。有人一直在等着二少爷，我不会害你们……别担心。”他从挎包中掏出一小瓶维他命饮料，放在李腿上。又变魔术般掏出一个白色过滤纸茶袋，送入自己口中猛嚼了嚼，随即粗暴地塞进李嘴巴里。后者躲闪未及，被喂了满口陌生唾液混着茶叶渣滓般的东西，又被抓住下巴无法吐掉。“别呕，自己嚼。你快休克了，振作点。”青年嘴上说着去帮二少爷包扎，却围着他磨磨蹭蹭许久，也并不显得着急。直到李不再与他较劲，认命地咀嚼起来，他才满意直起腰。

李仿佛陷入了介乎白日梦和幻想之间的境地。不知过了多久（从落日移动的角度来看恐怕只有十分钟），黑衣青年背着昏迷的Nic走了回来，将二少爷卸货一般放置在后座上。包扎的手法相当专业，看样子也给Nic打了麻醉药，没让他受什么皮肉之苦。青年脱下马甲外套，捋起袖口，坐进驾驶席。搭在方向盘上的两截手臂滴血未沾。

“你们的车不能用了，牌照被追踪。”他又对着李解释道。

“那个牌照是什么意思，你知道吗？”李口中的东西越嚼越生出异香，不光让他疼痛减缓，舒适了许多，而且令他周身轻盈，甚至反常地神经兴奋起来，“那是藏语，扎西德勒~”

青年稳稳地发动车子，同时横瞥来一眼，眼尾尖而上挑，像把刀。

“……雇佣兵，不是要往南去，通过小彼得街吗？”李眼见车子没有经过俄国人的岗哨通向“联合国”地带，而是掉头而返三百米，随即一头扎进了陌生小路。他本应警觉，但此时只是懒洋洋瘫靠在座位上不想再动一根睫毛。

“不去小彼得街，太危险了，我也没有通行证。我们去一个绝对安全的地方。”青年道，“叫我梁博。”

“？”

“梁博，我名字。”

李于是将这个名字在唇齿尖玩闹般兜了一个来回。“梁——博儿？”

“就是这样。”不知是否错觉，梁博似乎在漆黑中露出一丝笑意。他一抬手，扭开了车载电台。妖冶迷幻的吉他声如水银流泻，而李的记忆就此陷入半梦半醒的混乱。

****

再回过神来，已是数个小时之后。李披着绒毯坐在一间宽敞的老式厨房中，餐桌上摆着小块面包和肉罐头，手里捧着不锈钢碗盛的燕麦粥。手腕上悬挂了数天的那副重量，连同他的性奴身份一道，不知何时已消失了。

窗外似乎淅淅沥沥落雨，屋内灯影昏黄，室温也有些冷。大概久未启用的家居陈设散发出灰尘味道。

救了他们的那名青年低头坐在正对面，灯光勾着介乎于青年和壮年之间、肌肉良好的肩膀线条。尽管正在做擦枪这样的危险活计，却显得相当居家。

在他身后是一截年代久远的木制楼梯，拐角处的墙上，挂了一组年代久远的照片。八字须的父亲领着两个男孩，一个十几岁模样，身量很高，眯着眼似乎目空一切；另一个清秀得像女孩似的，瑟缩在一旁。那张脸正是Nic。

李如梦方醒，坐直身子“啊！”的一声。心脏骤然抽紧，又突突地剧跳起来。

梁博疑惑地抬眼：“怎么了？”

“这是什么地方？”

“我不是刚告诉过你了么，这是二少爷的祖宅。”

“你怎么会有……你为什么……”

“我也是奉命行事。”青年缄口如瓶，“这里绝不会有人打扰的，你们安心休养。等二少爷醒来，我会向他说明。”

“……你究竟是什么人？”李垂下头，似乎是刚洗过的潮湿额发，水一滴滴落进凉透了的粥碗里。他觉得自己大概疯了，或者如Ric所说，快到了中枢错乱、发狂的时限。他怎么能如此心安理得地把自己和Nic的性命都交给这样一个陌生人？

“梁博，雇佣兵。”青年扬起擦得发亮的半自动手枪说道，“我还想问你同样的问题。”

他忽然起身越过桌面，一把捉住李的右手，内侧朝上按在餐桌上。顶灯映着那一截洁白手腕，条形码组成的黑斑齐整而醒目。

他松开手，坐下来，那一瞬间的神情不仅限于失望，甚至有些颓唐。“今天很累了，都早点休息。楼上有三间卧室，二少爷在东边那间。”

那一晚的前半夜，无光无风无梦的睡眠，或许是这两周以来，李睡得最酣沉的一次。

直到他被一阵嘶喊惊醒了。

多日来养成的谨慎习惯让他径直坐起，经过休息头脑机敏了许多，即刻回忆起身在何处。那嘶喊声音是隔壁传来的，Nic的声音。

方才打开台灯，只听得木门沉重地顶开，脚步声踉跄而来。李还没来得及系上衣服，已经被害了梦魇、夺门而入的Nic扑倒在床上。

Nic赤裸上身，纱布缠着一边肩臂，浑身湿漉漉的冷汗。他将伤臂蜷在胸前，单手撑着床，颤个不停。眼睛大睁着，却不知是梦是醒，呓语道：

“我就知道，你不敢走……菲啊……”

“我不会走的。”李推阻他的肩膀，顾忌伤口又不敢发力，只是尽量安慰道。

“你拿什么保证？你拿什么保证？你这个……”那个婊字到了嘴边，又被他将硬生生拦住。Nic怔望着李，似乎在昏乱中找到了一丝清明。最后一颗头颅沉甸甸地埋入李颈窝中，嘴唇贴着温热肌肤，道：“我以为你肯定跑掉了……我已经什么都没有了……”

“我不会走，”李拍着他的后背，安慰孩子般低声道，“你先起来，我们都好好睡一觉，明天再说。”

“我不想休息，你也别想休息。”Nic负气道。他又往前拱了拱身子，完好的一侧肩头压住李的上身，腰腿一并发力，拱得李整个后背都在床单上摩擦移位。不出意料，一个熟悉的烫手物件也戳在李的腹股处，其兴奋程度并未随着主人负伤、情绪低落而降低。

“Nicholas少爷，请别忘了，”李静静地道，“我不再是你的玩物了。”

“我知道，我知道，你是我的partner，我的性伴侣……我的小金丝雀……”Nic口中胡言乱语着，自顾自用下半身在李身上乱蹭。令人绝望的是，李的身子似乎下定决心要继续做个娼妇，并不听从理智指挥，而是义无反顾地开始发烫、发硬，汗毛根根立起，快感和羞耻感像两个暗中蛰伏的瘾君子般迫不及待跳了出来。

“Sexy doll...”

Nic故意避过李的颜面嘴唇，扬起头的一瞬间，只见他脸上泪痕交错。李又恍惚片刻，被这副面孔唤起的感受，昏沉、麻木、惨痛欲绝，连同那一丝飘散于记忆中的墓地纸灰和烈性春药气味，让他的灵魂沉坠，感觉就要从床单褶皱的缝隙中坠入地心。而Nic发着低烧的身体，隔着内裤顶在李臀缝上的老二，像地表最后的熔岩。李不得不攀着他，双手从推拒转为勾着Nic的颈，这时候Nic一偏头，含住了他的耳珠。

李呜咽了一声，他忽然悲伤得要命，又在同一时间开始勃起了。

“你还是想要，对不对？”Nic气喘吁吁，趴在他濡湿的耳畔道，“你需要被人操……被我操，那是你的一部分。我的鸡巴是你的一部分。”

李咬住牙关不做声，在无法自控的身体反应面前，任何否认都是徒劳的。

Nic今夜并不打算照顾他的感受，也不打算真正占有他。只是抱着李没头苍蝇般地且撞且拱，发狠拽他的头发，咬他的锁骨，揉他的胸脯，像只幼兽般虚弱而冲动，在母体身上发泄着早春的无名欲火。语无伦次地逼他承认，这一切都是他自愿的，想要的，是他这个性爱人偶命里注定的。

这样折腾了近一个小时，最终还是李用手帮助Nic泻了一次。后者几乎是即刻趴在他身上睡了过去。李方欲抬手掩面，闻见满手的精液气味，而他被Nic压得死死，甚至难以翻身。

一张古井无波般的面孔出现在并未合拢的门缝处。门外的青年握住把手片刻，终于还是决定让缝隙维持在这个角度。

“二少爷？”

“……在我这里。”

“需要我帮忙扶他回去吗？”

“不需要。”李的声音发哑。他能感觉到梁博的眸子透过门缝定定注视着床上的狼藉。他也知道自己的睡衣褪到了肩膀，下身还半勃着。Nic的一小滩射精正在他掌心里风干。

如果此时此刻那副手铐还在，是不是这个画面还不至于那么糟？

梁博轻咳一声，没有再多话，只是轻轻掩门而去。

****

次日，梁博从祖宅地下室找到了一把吉他，那成了李爱不释手的玩具。

清醒过来的Nic少爷待他温柔了许多，甚至时常挂着一种羞涩兼怯懦的神情，同先前判若两人。

破天荒地，Nic展示出做二世祖之外的才能，在病床上为李弹了一首歌。粤语歌，李一句也听不懂。

“这首歌是讲，一个不需要名字的爱人，有很多个代号可以称呼她，玉蝴蝶，夫斯基，早优生……”Nic略显笨拙地解释道。

李停下手中旋转的苹果刀，问：“是你写的？”

“我写的。”Nic低头在琴弦上空比划着指法，侧脸轮廓像高加索人种般深刻，裸露的二头肌线条分明，长发落在琴头上。阳光下，薄雾尘埃里，他始终是个安静而好看的年轻人。

“本来是做礼物，写给一个人的。可到最后也没送出去。”Nic玩腻了般把吉他撇在一边，恢复他有些嬉皮公子哥的姿态道，“转送给你吧。”

“我不收二手礼物。”李只怕再激惹到喜怒无常的二少爷，又悄声补了一句，“这是一首好歌。”

“Well，歌词不是我作的。”Nic无所谓道，“反正我也不知道玉蝴蝶是什么。”

“玉蝴蝶是一种中药。”李脱口而出道。继而蹙眉陷入了沉思，他抵死也想不通，自己是从何处得知这件事的。

“——割到手了喔。”

李小小地“呀”了声，将刺痛的手指尖下意识含入口中，吮了吮。付出如此代价，苹果倒是削好了，Nic却一把推开，反唇相讥道：“可惜，我不吃二手苹果。”

知他是有意抬杠，也没有当真生气，李便嗔目剜了他一眼。而Nic的炙热目光逐渐下滑，盯着他没入唇间的食指，喉结一动一动的，道：“我这辈子第一次那么喜欢一个人，可从来没想过和她做……可我现在，总想着操你。”

“为什么不跑掉呢？你已经自由了，身体也好了……你为什么这样逆来顺受？温柔是会杀死人的……”

李擎着那个尴尬的苹果，不发一言站起身来，面颊开始发烫。他无法开口承认，他至今仍在闪回在浴缸里那次被插到身如烂泥，五脏移位的快感。而刚才那首歌击中了他艺术型人格的软肋，令他心旌激荡。

最致命的是，每一次见到Nic失落、沮丧、哭泣的脸，都像是一把铡刀悬在他的颈项上，逼迫他为之妥协。仿佛是被施了咒，在Ric的春馆被救下的更早之前，冥冥之中，已经有牵丝线将李和这个阴郁的二少爷绑定在一起。这根线注定是李单方面的服从、倒戈和供奉。

这是否能称为爱，他并不知道。

tbc


	4. 第四首歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emmmm

第四首歌

Nic能够下床走动的第二天，就被梁博引荐去面会那个“一直在等他的人”。

独自一人留守的李，在地处莽莽郊野的静谧幽暗的祖宅中，发生了迄今为止最为严重的一次闪回事故。

起初，他只是百无聊赖地拨弹那把吉他。一段旋律自脑海深处悄无声息浮了上来，开始回荡不休。李这回没有怠慢，而是用脑力紧紧抓住那条鬼魅的尾巴，立刻翻出纸笔，试着将乐句誊录下来。

打开那扇尘封的窗  
飘来阵阵醉人的花香  
沙扬娜拉  
……

啪地一声，滴落的墨点染污了尾迹。也随着这啪的一声，李周遭身处的现实倏忽收紧成一根细线，继而折断了。

恍惚间，他似乎躺在惨白炫目的灯光下面，双手平举成十字人形，禁锢在两侧。他的眼耳口鼻都覆盖着靛蓝色的胶质，使他不能呼吸，睑不能闭，五感都模糊成一团，浑浑噩噩如在深海中。头顶上方，两个戴口罩的人影交头接耳。十指尖隐约传来知觉，有金属器物正在其上作业，“滋滋”的电流声和若有若无的烤焦气味令他意识到，肉体本该经受的撕心裂肺之痛，已被麻药阻断在神经下游了。李惊惧万状，想要喊叫，只是口唇和肺泡里都灌满那蓝色的胶水，将他隔绝于自己的肉身之外。

戴口罩的人觉察到异状，其中一个向他俯下身，说了两句无法辨认的话。一直在心音中回响着的那首歌，音量和调子都骤然上涨，大声唱着：

“沙扬娜拉，沙扬娜拉……”

李像一条搁浅的鱼那样，拼了命地挣动四肢，奋力挣脱的躯干几乎和胶着在手术台上的双臂撕裂了开来。不知过了了多久，终于，上身蓦地一轻。却并非他自己挣脱梦魇，而是后腰被人凌空托起。周遭景象瞬息万化，戴口罩的两人变成了光着身子、皮肤干枯如藤的两个老人。他们似乎没有力气一直抱着他，于是将他双手拉过头顶，绑在两侧床头柱上。其中一人用涂满油蜡的灌肠器一径插入他的后穴，边泵入冰凉液体，边恶意地反复抽插着。另一人面带神秘的微笑，站在床头自渎，时而伸出手在他脸上、身上摩挲。李浑身全无一点力气，连被牵拉至极限的肩膀都没有丝毫知觉。从眼睫缝隙能看到自己的小腿垂在床边不住晃动，像个破败的人偶。肠道源源不断泵入的液体让他的腹部孕妇般胀起。下身传来那一星异痒的火苗，迅速升级为遍布全身的邪火。他燥热难过得快要死了，又无法翻滚、叫喊。连咬舌自尽都做不到。

“救我……”李对着床头自渎的老人无声乞求道。

“怎么救你？”老人擎着那玩意凑上来，“用这个吗？”他的阳具和身体一样衰老、其貌不扬，但李管不了那么多，他盯着那个东西无法移开视线，只想要那个东西立刻插进自己身体里。那是他的雨露天恩，他的救命稻草。

“救救我……”

“还没弄干净，耐心点，乖孩子。”老人爱怜地抚摩他的头发，“那么想要的话，爸爸先喂你，啊。”他托起李的下巴，紫黑的下体区域和稀疏毛发瞬间充满整个视野，腥臊气扑面而来……

“张嘴，张嘴——！”

口齿被掰开了，一样东西硬生生塞进来。

茶叶渣滓般的口感随着唾液沾满他的口腔内壁，一股清凉而非腥气随之袭来。

李眨了眨泪水朦胧的眼，在身体恢复知觉的时刻迅速蜷缩成尽可能小的一团。一片沉静的黑色包围着他，坚实的肌肉垫着他的额头。没有烟酒之类雄性气息，只是一股干干净净的金属和火硝味。梁博。

啜泣声从喉咙口涌上来，他毫不犹豫咬住舌头，将之压下。

觉察到他略有平复，年轻雇佣兵立刻撤开礼貌距离，两手仍扶着他肩膀，低声道：“我们刚回来，你又断片了。”他回头望了一眼关闭的房门，道，“二少爷带了客人来，正在谈生意。他们等下就会过来看你。你喝点水，来，起来，到沙发休息一下。”

李借力颤抖着起身。他仍在书房中，吉他还躺在原地，抄写乐句的纸笔却失踪了。

“别告诉Nic，好不好。”

“替你保密。”梁博道。

“你给我嚼的是什么？”

“土方子提神药。几年前西区有个雇佣兵炸断了腿，靠嚼这个爬到救助站，保住一条命。”梁博仍旧冷着一张脸，仿佛那样的残酷只是寻常事。见李还是狐疑，又叹口气承认道，“薄荷，大麻，尼古丁油。”

“……为什么要吐出来喂我？”

梁博刚扶他到沙发上坐下，闻言立刻抽开手，以一种标准的黑道马仔的姿态站在一旁。与李轻微削肩的体格不同，他的肩膀是一条一字水平线。

“没有研钵。你要是能自己嚼，我也不费那个劲。”

***

客厅里的确传来两人的谈话声音，低沉而险恶。李合眼休整了片刻，不多时，Nic就有说有笑，领进了一个人来。四十出头，中等身材、面貌冷峻的男人，一身飞行夹克休闲服，却莫名有种军人气质。

“这是段先生，Franken公司仿生技术团队的P.I.。”Nic显然是精心梳洗过，长发扎成了马尾，也像模像样穿起西装，除了手臂活动还稍显僵硬，几乎看不出前几日的颓态。

“就是他么？”段先生一把沙哑嗓子，朝李投来疑惑的一瞥，玩味道，“令兄还真是品位独特。”

Nic耸耸肩：“确切地说，他不是Sex doll。他是Singer，没有上流水线，只做了五台。”

段先生沉吟一声，从口袋里掏出一枚镜片戴上。又擎着一把直尺形状、尖头的金属器件，俯下身，拉起李的右手腕，用那东西的尖端点在尺骨黑斑上静置了三秒，又用另一端在李眼前四五公分处划了一下。李只觉得一个激光点刺入瞳孔，眼前一盲。

“确实如Nic少爷所言，”段先生校准着目镜道，“检测不到出厂数据，虹膜ID也没有。但令兄的技术工艺，令人叹为观止……”他眼里放出精光，情不自禁伸出手摸了摸李的头发，“你好像情绪不太好。谁惹你哭了？”

Nic一把将他扯开，蛇吐信子般从牙缝中嘶嘶地说道：“嘿！No touch！”

“当然，当然。”段先生举起双手，做投降状，“别误会，欣赏艺术而已。Nic少爷真是性情中人。若不是四叔引介，我还真不晓得Ric哥身边还有您这样一位青年才俊。”

“你就不要假客气了。”Nic道。他瞟了一眼李，又瞟一眼负手站在一旁的梁博，许是认定这两人都不足为虑，于是开口切入正题，道，“四叔介绍，只是想让我接手你的一条仿生材料供应线，给我一口饭吃。但我知道段先生想要的更多。”

“聪明人。”段先生摘下镜片，用油纸细心擦拭、包裹好了，重新揣回衣袋。他在不大的书房里踱了一圈，吊儿郎当地踢着脚，“您也知道，鄙公司也生产仿生人，但我的业务以军用型为主，很少涉猎民用型仿生人。特别是看了令兄的第五代‘歌姬’，小弟钦佩不已，艳羡不已。可惜，现在对民用仿生人管控太严，这样的尤物只能进入黑市，为少数人享用。而我正是希望寻求合作，以令兄的核心技术，加上Franken的资金资源，很多法律层面的关节，我们也能帮忙打通，1+1>2，岂不美哉。”

“说了这么多，你想要Ric合作，为什么来找我？”

“因为令兄拒绝了我，两次。第二次是四把枪指着我的头，要我滚出S城。”

Nic嗤笑道：“他做仿生人，只要装满他自己的妓院，每天能有fuckboy就够了，没那么大胃口。”

“但Nic少爷不一样，您是喜欢做生意的，不喜欢打打杀杀，对吗？而且您刚与Ric哥火并——也许不能算火并，而是Ric单方面的猎杀，将您追得穷途末路，只有靠四叔庇护才能勉强躲过风头。我也知道，不光四叔，家族中很多人都颇有微词，认为Ric残暴，愿意同情您这个弱小的弟弟。”

段先生转到Nic背后，贴近他耳边，道：“直说吧，我想要令兄的核心技术和生产线。现在的问题是，您想要什么呢？”

“我要Ric死。”Nic不假思索道。

“看来我们的目标没有矛盾。”段先生轻巧地道。

眼前的两个男人犹如两只蜘蛛般，相互围绕跳着危险的舞蹈，编织出阴谋和复仇剧。他们的话音从李耳边轻缓留过，在那段对话中，他只是一台没有出厂数据的器件，一件艺术品，一个民用型仿生人，一个fuckboy。

李低下头，手中的水杯正在快速扭曲，几秒间就成了银白色的四棱柱——那是一柄“飞白35”智能手枪，枪托底部刻着一串编码：PC740923。而他赤身裸体，抬腕时手铐锒铛作响，仿佛被附身一般，将枪筒缓缓对准自己的下巴。

“沙扬娜拉，沙扬娜拉……”

一声脆响，瓷杯被甩了出去，摔成零星几片。

“怎么回事？！”Nic惊道。李双手抱住了头，痛叫出声。好像那一枪真的穿颅入脑，将他的脑室也炸得粉碎。Nic试图扳住他的头，查看他瞳孔，但李使出浑身力气挣扎不已。梁博也像一条训练有素的警犬般冲上来，两人四手将李锁住喉咙，压住四肢，按倒在沙发上。李全身被钉死，唯有手指仍在自顾自角力，握成一个铅块般，指甲竟把手心都抓出血来。他的睫毛眨动不止，眼仁止不住向上翻，此时此刻，无数海市蜃楼正在脑海里幻灯片一般飞快地切换。

浑浑噩噩的余光中，段先生仍袖手站在原地，意味深长道：“看来中枢不太稳定啊。”

“他会发狂……”Nic的伤臂被撞得不轻，吃痛道，“每隔四周就要注射，高剂量氟诺汀。段先生……你能搞到氟诺汀吗？”

“……”

段先生沉吟良久，没有立即回答。

李失去意识之前，才听见他悠悠地说：

“这就奇怪了。我可从来没有听说把研发中的海马体药物，用在仿生人身上的。”

****

这是一片梦的海洋。

和李一道浮游其中的，还有无数五感知觉的碎片。

那些碎片时近时远，循着潮汐洋流，从他空空如也的身体中穿过。

有时是浮光掠影的画面：春日下午的公园野餐，一个年轻女子笑着，在野餐布上摆出松饼和黑松露巧克力。

有时是身体里的触感：他的腿被生硬掰开，悬吊在高处，陌生巨物一寸寸的侵犯，令他生不如死。

更多的是声音——音乐，他自己的歌唱声，吉他声。他作过的每一首歌，每一个音符都片片散落，同他一道载沉载浮，漂流向命运的旋涡。他的耳朵在同一时间听见这上百首歌曲，某个瞬间，他仿佛重新拥有了这一切造物，感觉前所未有的温暖和满足。

轻柔灵动的女子声音，对他说：“有个朋友也很喜欢你的歌。”

“我有个弟弟……其实是朋友的弟弟。爱哭小鬼，从小就没了父母，也怪可怜。他也很有才，会写歌。哪天你见到了他，一定会喜欢他的。”

“是我害了你。”

“是我害了你。”

李闭上眼，将所有失而复得的旋律赶出脑海。就此漂向岸边。

***

他从床上了爬起来，披上衣物，接了一杯冷水饮下。时间是凌晨四点，而客厅灯光仍然亮着，Nic和梁博仍在低声交谈。

李的脚步惯常轻盈，推开门时，将两人都吓了一跳。

“求你，带我去一个地方。”他径直对Nic说道，“我能帮你干掉Ric。”

Nic神情复杂，眼神闪躲，似乎有万般情绪隐匿其中。

“二少爷。”梁博出声提醒。

“我知。”Nic打断道，“对不起，现在不行。周四我们去蜂后夜总会Hit & Run，和段先生已经谈好的。等Ric死了，我再带你去那个地方。”

“不要去……”李近乎绝望地道。

Nic颇为惊讶，甚至略带喜色地盯着他，而后大步跨上来，一手攥住他前额的头发，将他的脸向后掰，另一手握住他的下颌，像牙医似的将他嘴唇捏开，旁若无人地吻了下去。

Nic且吮且咬，舌头也尽情肆虐，直将他的金丝雀吻得闭了眼，张口不能言，嘴唇软烂如春桃般。才松开口，脸色瞬间结霜，反手将李一把推开。

“别碍事了。”

tbc


	5. 第五首歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 140迈走剧情

第五首歌

此后的数日，越来越多的生疏面孔出现在祖宅中。他们都携带武器，穿着黑衣，夜晚一字排开在厨房打着地铺，一时也分辨不清究竟是真人还是仿生人。这些工蜂似的的生物，大多数像梁博一样，仅习惯于低声交谈，使得祖宅各处此起彼伏地传来巫师念咒般的窃窃私语声。少数几个大嗓门、举止高调的，便格外惹人注意。李已经记住了其中一个矮个子、马来族面孔的青年，喜欢光着脚板走路，鼾声如雷鸣，名字好像叫Phil。偶尔，他会让李想起那位阿忠。

梁博是否汉族呢？有时候李会偷瞥青年那白皙的肤色、浮世绘般细长而淡薄的眉眼，试着做一些头脑风暴。这几天，梁博同他接触不少，就像被Nic派来监视他的警犬，时常同他共处一室而刻意待在阴影中，保持着距离。雇佣兵也没有什么别的爱好，闲暇时只是闷头擦枪，上油，装填子弹。他有一柄常用的sw半自动手枪，另外一柄十分老式的五发左轮藏在身上暗处，李全都看见过了。梁博似乎也无意瞒他。

每天下午，梁博带来一张新的白纸和笔，让李“写点什么，随便写什么都行。”更多的乐句碎片就是这样被他从记忆里抓取了出来。若他听话照做了，梁博会收走那张纸，然后允许他用15分钟的掌上电脑。李像个初次用电脑的孩子般在互联网上摸索，奋力汲取了许多外界信息：他查到Franken公司的简介和段先生的履历；记住了整个S市的地图和大概的组织势力划分；他试着和这台没有厂标的莹白色掌上电脑调谐，查询自己的条形码出厂信息，但是几次都失败了——李不得不承认自己根本不会调谐。检索PC740923这段代码，也一无所获。周二下午，浏览器跳出一则紧急新闻：三名Ric社团成员在不同地点遭到伏击，每个人都是头部中两弹，不治而死。紧接着多处街头骚乱，市政厅发布了市民出行警告。

一切迹象都表明，Nic和段先生的阴谋正在顺利推进。

Nic总是早出晚归，连着几天没有再来碰李，甚至好像有些畏惧和他见面似的。直到周三午夜，Nic散发着起码四杯威士忌的酒气，悄无声息用钥匙打开李的房门，并不开灯径直摸上床来，目标明确地剥李的裤子。李本来也没睡意，睁眼清醒着，后来就难说是否还清醒了。当中经过他也模模糊糊记不清，也许又发生了一次严重的闪回，或者他又“中枢紊乱”了。他只能记得自己意志强烈地反抗，一膝顶得Nic措手不及，在床上翻了个个儿。李随即骑上去用两个枕头交叠捂住Nic那张俊美无俦的脸。他伸直双臂，肩拱成个锐角，使出全身力量压着那个枕头的两边，也堵住Nic窒息的闷哼声。这样持续了几秒，口中念着：

“是我害了你……”

忽然一阵诡异的无力感涌上来，眼前浮现出百多个猩红漩涡。李全身每个关节都咔咔地发起抖来，从头顶到脚趾尖，剧烈得像一台行将报废的机器，或者害了伤寒症的难民。Nic的手挣扎从他腰间向上探，在他后背上交叉勒紧，李的胳膊一软，上身塌了下去。枕头被抽掉了。Nic也不错身，原地扬起下巴，便来寻李的嘴巴，由于身上的人抖得太厉害，吻得也磕磕绊绊，叼住了就发狠咬上一口，在他上下嘴唇和嘴角啃出数个不规则的血印。后边的事情，李彻底不再记得——按照梁博的说法，他又“断片”了。可以想见的是，差点被暖床人闷死反而激起了二少爷野兽般的性欲，大张旗鼓、翻来覆去地操干他直到一两点，因为据说李的哭叫惊醒了半个宅子的人。有些甚至以为二少爷遇袭，提着枪来到房门口逡巡。

第二天醒来时，李疼得几乎不能动弹。Nic沉默地送来了止疼针和药膏，他应该早就发现了，李的皮肤没有其他四代、五代仿生人那样快速愈合的机制。

李独个儿撑到浴室，任凭温水冲洗掉干在身上的精液和污秽。Nic撑在门框上歪头望着他，轻轻哼着那首《玉蝴蝶》的调子。他竟然还在微笑。

“我是不是差点杀了你？”李问道。

“没关系，我也差点肏死你，fair play。”

“你知道吗？妄谈死亡在亲密关系中是一种惩罚性的心理防御机制。”李叹息着道，继而被自己的语气吓了一跳。

“是，是，李老师。”Nic无谓地道，“但我可不是‘妄谈’哦。昨晚我真的可能会死，今晚也可能会死。但没关系，断气前我会狠狠想着你的屁股。这样下辈子也许还能搞到你。最多二十年，你的屁股要等我二十年。下辈子，说不定我会变温柔的，也许变丑一些……”他越讲越慢，声音也越来越低。

“喂，仿生人老得很慢的，对吗？”

谁也别想再用这一招控制我了。李在心中默念。

“最好别死，我不会等你。”他轻轻地道。

Nic又目不转睛地盯了他的胴体一会儿，就转身离开了房间。

李回到床上躺着，脑中一片空白，休息了半日。薄暮时分，听见窗外车声接踵而至。

他爬起来去到厨房，几个马仔正在忙碌着把手枪、匕首和飞碟棍塞进裤腰带里。那个Phil大声说笑着，即将到来的‘作战’让他很兴奋。李站在门口招呼他，道：“能不能过来帮我个忙？”

青年们面面相觑，继而露出会心的笑容。Phil大大咧咧跟了上来，在他身后响起不怀好意的口哨声。

中厅里空无一人，房间隔音很好，正适合动手。七分钟后，李已经换上了Phil的衣物，一件嘻哈风格oversize连帽衫。对着镜子看一眼，露在外边一截脖子和两端手腕仍然白得显眼，遂将拉链提到下巴，手缩进袖子里。回头望见被蒙住头反剪双手绑在座钟上的马来人似乎还在无力挣扎，李在心中对他道了抱歉。

他快速跑下楼梯，从生锈的侧门出去，绕着野芜丛生的后花园跑了半圈，转回到楼前停车的区域。车队已经开走大半，他堪堪赶上了队尾。李以最快速度冲到最近的一辆黑色福特轿车跟前，拉开驾驶侧的门，司机刚好不在，只副驾坐了个人。李一纵身跳进去，含混地解释了一句上厕所要排队，即发动了车子。

他并不知道蜂后夜总会的路线，甚至不知道这座祖宅在哪里。只是踩住油门，茫然跟着车队行驶，穿过了四五公里的荒僻丛林，才见得熟悉的城市道路在眼前展开。高架快速路上很空旷，街灯匀速掠过，余光瞥见全程沉默不语的副驾乘客掏出火机开始点烟。

李转睛一瞥，那人便冲他露齿一笑。赫然正是段先生。

“别紧张，如果我想通知Nic少爷，你早就被请下车了。”段先生用烟头指了指前方，“Nic少爷在你前方第一、二、三……第三辆车里。”

他的目光落在李握方向盘的手上，像是在无声嘲弄他拙劣的伪装，然后伸出手摘下李的帽子。这下半边脸都暴露在对方视线中。李不自在地松开又握紧数次，肩膀也小幅度转了转。身上每一处肌肉和关节都在抗议昨夜所经受的虐待。

段先生依旧那副宿醉般的暗哑嗓子和懒散语气，道：“你不会以为你左边口袋里的那个东西真能杀死人吧？”

李的心中一凛。Phil左边口袋里有柄匕首，那也是他唯一的武器。

“我不想杀人。”他清了清喉咙，补充道，“不到万不得已的时候。”

“明白，好啦，别那么紧张。我很乖，不会告诉Nic少爷的。你也乖乖的，把我送到蜂后夜总会，然后随便你去哪。”段先生轻蔑地道，“咱们两个没什么利益相关。你也不是我想要的‘歌姬’模板——你根本不是仿生人。”

李屏住了呼吸，瞬间觉得后颈汗毛直竖。

“你怎么知道？”

“鄙人钻研仿生科技半辈子，自然见过各式各样的仿生人，有真货，也有假货。”段先生侃侃而谈道，“技术如此发达，已经不能再从皮肤质感、头发的材质这些外在条件来判断真假了。只能说，你身上的人味儿，稍微多了那么一些。不，不止一些，你根本假得离谱。”

“其实你自己知道，我也知道。只有Nic少爷蒙在鼓里。我只是不明白，你为什么要假扮仿生人来当Nic的金丝雀呢？难道Nic和我一样，对真人没兴趣？”段先生忽然一只脚跨过来，猛踩了一脚刹车，“——喂！看车！”

李深吸口气，机械近乎于僵硬地抬起脚，车子在滑行中减速。歇斯底里才是他此时的心境，然而他还要在快速路上以80mph为人驾车。

“不要吓唬你的司机。”李说道。

段先生惊魂未定：“……好吧，不问了。你的事与我无关，”而后一路无话。

Nic带队的七部车围绕蜂后夜总会，附近几个方向进出的路口都布了人。可见势在必得。李遵照段先生的指示将车停泊在西南边小巷里，紧跟着另一部车。推开门只见几十条黑色的脊背，像角马迁徙般在夜色中踊动着，汇聚向一座四层的欧式城堡风格的建筑，将门窗团团围住。此时星月俱隐，漫天的乌云，人头攒动如百鬼归棺。李停驻脚步，茫然望向这幅风雨欲来的画面。

段先生也下了车来，孑然站在一旁抽烟。李对他低声道谢，他只当没听见似的。

李于是朝人流相反的方向，拔腿奔跑起来。

***

他明明记住了那个地址，也背下了整张地图，却还是足足走了四个小时，凌晨三点半才到达目的地。如果Nic的袭击得手，此时恐怕已经在善后、行将返回了。如果失败了，那么二少爷早已是生死难料。

李喘着粗气停下来，仰望着面前这栋独门独院的小洋房。灰白外墙，赭红色瓦，二层只有一个尖顶阁楼，白篱笆围出的小花园。和附近这片街区的布局和外观完全一致。

不同的是，左右的几栋建筑，车库门口堆着杂物，花园里摆着充气泳池和秋千，窗口的的吊饰和盆栽，乃至窗帘透出的隐隐灯光，无不表明其中有人居住。然而眼前的这一栋，显然已经荒废有些时日了。

李仿佛一条重返阳间的野魂似的，脚下飘飘荡荡，穿过曾经种满绿植、而今枯萎殆尽的小花园，揭开正门上已被人反复撕毁又敷衍贴上的封条，摘下被锯成两半的挂锁。电子指纹锁上遍布弹孔，显然这里已被不速之客造访过无数次。

李推门而入。

映入眼帘的一切使他感到异样又熟稔。他知道每个房间的陈设布局——客厅里的两面书柜，书房中还有两面，其中书籍已被搬空了三分之一，另外三分之一和整袋咖啡豆一起散在地下，摊开着，满是斑驳脚印。衣柜也搬得半空，女性衣物和几个大的旅行箱都消失不见。沙发上的儿童风格靠枕和卧室床垫都被切割开，填充物像人体内脏似的翻在外边。唯一没有被染指的是那个壁炉的角落——一时任性买来之后，就从来没使用过的壁炉，最后因为某个人说“看着生气”，他只好叫泥瓦工人来连炉带墙地封上，如今只剩一截凸出的曲线，依稀还有点壁炉的形状。

熟稔，是因为他在无数次闪回、梦境和幻觉中回到这里，回到他在这里生活的那段日子。

异样，则是因为他的记忆中枢对这里毫无反应，因而全无切身生活过的实感，也没有任何情感上的回音。若他不做点儿什么让自己疼痛的事，然则根本无法确定，此时此刻的故地重游，是否另外一次闪回、梦境或幻觉。

李小心迈过一地狼藉，在房间中央蹲了下来，本应摆放在茶几上的电子纪念册倾翻着，玻璃屏碎成几块。李轻轻将它立起，那是一幅双人合照。

他和一个年轻女子的合照，两人都在笑，加了稚趣的碎花滤镜。他自然记得那个女子，她往野餐布上摆放的自制松饼，也统统烤成小动物的形状。

小鸭子、小熊猫、小松鼠……她好像格外喜欢这些动物。李回想起他曾经给她讲过一个天鹅殉情的故事，当一只天鹅死去，它的伴侣总是很快跟着赴死。他也为她写了一首天鹅之歌——就在昨天傍晚，他刚刚在梁博的白纸上默写下那首歌的几句。歌词中表达的意味却是另一种样子，他只希望她关上灯睡一觉，不要太难过。

现如今她践行了这份嘱托，他又在遗憾些什么呢？

这下子李的情绪泛起了伤感的褶皱，他意识到照片上的自己是多么年轻而肤浅，对爱情也还有虚伪和顾左右而言他的资格。那副灿烂面孔已经离他而去了。

李将相册抱在怀中，从客厅到卧室、从卧室到书房，用双脚细细地、慢慢地将这小小的爱巢描摹了十几遍。接着鬼使神差地退回书房，搬一把椅子，从书柜顶上取下那个密码保管箱。

密码锁也被粗暴撬开过，里面的东西却原封未动。大概在远走高飞的原主人和后续到访的不速之客眼里，那些东西都毫无价值。

李从盒子里取出一柄“飞白35”SmartGun，枪托底部刻着：PC740923。他错愕地凝视那柄手枪，枪也沉默凝视着这个陌生人。终于，当他将枪筒朝前擎在眼前二十公分位置，试着去瞄准眼前的黑暗时，虹膜识别的保险栓忽然自动弹开，发出“咔”的一声，全息投影的准星浮现在半空中。接着是清脆而机械的语音：

“午夜好，李警官。还有二十六发。”

李松开手，在身体行将跌坐的一瞬间强自挺直了腰椎和膝盖。

“李警官是谁？”他问。

智能手枪迅速联网检索信息，在准星的距离上全息投影出一块小小的屏幕。上方“警官证”三个字，左边一张标准的证件照片，右侧写着一个名字：

李健。

tbc


	6. 第六首歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 必须加慎入的一章

第六首歌

1.身份  
2.钱  
3.通讯  
4.交通  
5.Nic

李坐在灰扑扑、破烂不堪的沙发上，在心中为自己列出一张单子。

凌晨五点幽灵般的废宅，漆黑中唯有那柄“飞白35”泛着幽幽冷光。昔日种种温馨的陈设、甜蜜的小工艺品，反衬着满目疮痍，反而显得突兀而诡异。李一边在头脑中斟酌着那张列表，一边漫不经心地试射手枪。翻过腕子，“嗵”一声，电视旁的小熊布偶腹部炸出小小的一团棉絮。

他闭上眼，脑海中浮现出一支铅笔，在“身份”旁边划上了一个对勾，填写上新晋获得的名字。短短半小时中，他已经为自己设计好了签名的方式。尽管还有些器官排异似的隔膜和恍惚，一种理性实用主义的人格已经快速重新占据了他。

铅笔向下越过数行，在第五项停留了几秒，继而用力将其划去。

“砰！”这回轮到餐柜上的茶坪，紫泥小茶盏应声炸裂。

钱、交通、通讯工具，他什么也没有。尽管显而易见的，这座房子已被破门搜刮过无数次，李还是抱着一丝希冀仔仔细细地再次翻检过了。他天真地幻想，或许她会在哪里留下一个电话，一道暗门，一张侦探故事中会显色的化学纸，是旁人无法发现、唯有他才能破解的暗号。结局一无所获，只是从衣柜中找出了一身属于“李警官”的棉质休闲服和深色毛衣。衣物尚且干净，散发着清新剂味道。奇怪的是，披上这样一身行头握住他的枪，镜中那个依然容色苍白、眉目萧索的男人，似乎五官轮廓也变得冷硬起来，甚至和那位段先生有几分相似了。

李抓住那根不存在铅笔，在被划去的第五项旁边重新写下：Nic。

他感觉自己像一只荒季的西伯利亚虎，蛰伏雪原黑暗中。又漫无目的试射了三轮，直到智能语音提醒他说：“早晨好，李警官，还有二十一发。”他记起时序正是深秋，日出总是偏晚，此时晨光刚刚刺入百叶窗缝隙。街上跑过一队穿着警服、步伐整齐的年轻人。李用两根手指拨开窗叶，望着他们发了一会儿怔，差点没留意到四五个黑衣人已经出现在墙根底下。

出乎意料的是，Nic也没有采取催泪瓦斯之类的手段来围猎他。刚刚篡夺了本市地下王国最高权力的二世祖，居然像个来哄回负气女友的大学生一般，只枪匹马、小心在门口探头探脑。

待到Nic两只脚都迈进玄关，李从窗帘后一闪身出来，藏在门外保镖的盲角中，银白枪口轻轻抵住Nic的背心，确保电子信号模拟的弹道出点落在Nic胸口一低头就能看到的位置。

“不要动，用你的右脚把门关上。”

Nic很识相地照做了。

紧闭的百叶窗隔断了一切光线，也把Nic的手下屏蔽在室外，让他们不敢轻举妄动。

“没必要这样。”Nic道。

“我认为有必要。”

“Well……”Nic的两肩向下一塌，背影显出一副极疲惫的姿态。李的视觉已完全适应了暗处，能看到Nic的裤脚沾有血迹，袖口隐匿处也溅着几滴，可以想象经历了怎样一个猎杀之夜。那个束着马尾的后脑勺微微地左右转动，扫视四周：“这是你以前住的地方？”

李的枪口向前戳了戳：“现在是我问，你答。”

“当然。”Nic应承道，有些过于轻巧了。“我可以转过身回答吗？”

“不可以。”李顿了顿。千百个问题一拥而上在头脑中争夺着发言权。他的嘴巴自动选择了分贝最大的那一个。

“Ric死了吗？”

Nic含着刻骨寒冰般说道：“Ric已经不再构成问题了。至于什么时间让他死，我们已经有计划。”

李心下松了口气。咬住下唇，片刻，沉声道，“我需要——我想和你做个交易。”

Nic只拖长音“哦”了声。

“你听好，我是S城公安特署刑警PC740923，我叫李健。”李深吸口气，时隔多年来第一次完整喊出自己的名字，让他的整片胸膛一阵针扎般的刺痛，“我参与了反黑科和国际刑警组织联合开展的围捕计划，将令兄Ric作为头号目标。”

“Nic，我需要你帮我逃出去，联络到我的上司。我手里的证据足够送Ric坐牢。”

“……那我呢？”

“他们认定你没有参与过Ric的团伙犯罪，并不在目标之内。你会进入保护证人名单，你会——我们都会好好的。”

“Really？”Nic嗤笑道，“你知道现在是哪一年吗？”

李迟疑了，小声道：“不重要。”

“被洗脑成充气娃娃，在我哥的妓院卖了两年的屁股，now tell me，我、们、都、会、好、好、的？”Nic忽然收敛了嘲讽，静静地道，“你应该控告我非法监禁、强奸。那样我也会去坐牢。”

一种可怕的预感拽着李的心口，不住地向下沉坠。两年了，他早该知道。

“我不会控告你的。”他机械地说道。与此同时，半个月来疯狂闪回的一幕幕在他脑海中走马灯般来回播放，另一个声音在他耳边嗡嗡地诵读：婊子，男宠，仿生人，奴隶，人偶，宠物，金丝雀……

李晃了晃神，强迫那个理性实用主义的人格重新上线。枪口又推了出去，不无粗暴地顶住Nic劲瘦的后腰，“但如果你不听话，我可能现在就杀了你。”

Nic讲话时，后脑勺的发丝随着声音轻微颤动。“你是没可能留下来陪我了，对吗？以后再见面时，就得叫你一声李警官了。”

“但愿别再见了。”李说道。

“但愿别再见了。”Nic重复道，耸耸肩，作出一派轻松无谓的样子，“Whatever，我也不是第一次被甩了。但我真的爱上你了，如果你还没意识到的话。”句末已带了丝哭腔。

李的耳畔响起那位女士的话音，夹杂着电流的滋滋声，从听筒另一侧传来的，对他倾诉着身边的人和事，说有一个父母双亡的可怜弟弟，是个爱哭小鬼。曾几何时，那是他唯一的听众。

“我能转身吗？”

“不能。”李按捺下一阵酸楚，公事公办地道，“等一下我们就保持这个姿势走出门，麻烦你也给我当一次司机，我还需要一些钱，你的信用卡在身上吗？”

“可我想看你一眼，”Nic哀声道，“我知道你换了衣服。”

这样说着，他的上半身就要带动髋部扭转过来，那个标记弹道的激光点瞬间从他穿着皮夹克的后背上消失了，枪筒被结结实实地堵住。李向后撤了半步，才抬起眼，分毫之间，迎面一个手肘的锐角“咚”地撞在太阳穴上。若非他本能地侧头，怕是要直直怼进眼窝。尚未后撤的右脚被踩住了，另一肘像猎豹的利爪般钉入一样他的腹部神经丛。

李眼花缭乱躺在地下干咳时才意识到，枪也被撞得飞了出去。

Nic的膝盖死死压住他肩臂处关节，满是血腥味的手掌捂住了他的口鼻，俊美而无表情的脸庞向李俯凑下来，如同恶鬼。

“好险好险，看起来这两年‘改行’让你的身手退步了，阿sir。”他故意加重音在那两个字上。

“告诉过你的，我就喜欢咬着一样东西不放。”

李欲呕但不能呕，想咳不能咳，浑身上下的淤青和伤口一齐唱着罢工之歌。他尽力眨了眨眼，发觉眼中已经满是生理泪水。肺叶在坍缩，气道在抽紧，他知道自己快要窒息了。

别再折磨我了，给我一个痛快吧。他在心中乞求道。

像是回应他的要求一般，颈侧传来短暂的剧痛，香甜的麻醉感卷着他的意识一道悠悠地坠入深渊。

Nic捏着空针管直起身来，垂着头喘息了片刻，再次打量身下渐渐不再反抗的男人，撇了撇嘴道：

“这身衣服好怪，不适合你。”

一阵布帛撕裂的响动。Nic正在用小刀割开他的T恤前襟，但李已经觉察不到冷了。

“我永远忘不了那天，我闯进老东西的总统套，你躺在那儿，穿了一件开满花的衬衫……就把它当作是我们专属的dress code，好不好……”

这是李昏迷过去之前听到的最后一句话。

******

疼，渴，寒冷，黑暗。

五感逐渐唤醒，李心中那仅存的希望火苗却逐一地熄灭了。

因为他的天真和软弱，交涉失败了。他又一次回到Nic手里，任人搓圆捏扁。

随着意识恢复清晰，浑身的剧痛也愈来愈无法忽视。他被绑着坐在地上——双臂扭向身后，紧紧地硌着肋骨，肩头尖锐地支棱着；另一条绳子从后背打的绳结处延伸出来，绕过髋部兜着腿根，小腿则被绑得紧贴住大腿，脚踝固定在臀部后方。他的两条腿被牵拉得大开，盘曲成M型，躯干被扳得挺直，两肩处的绳子吊着一个皮子颈圈，紧得陷入气道，迫使他像只水禽那样高昂着头。李的身子像一张反方向拉满的弓，关节软组织都被绳子扯向自然状态的背面。尽管他肢体柔韧异于常人，然则只要静静地呼吸，就已然痛得难以承受了。

这也是个十分羞辱的姿势。Nic自然是不打算让他保留一条裤子，以至于下身私处完全袒露在外，粗绳深深嵌入裸露的皮肉之中。李蓦地想起了儿时家乡装在网兜里售卖的火腿，这个不合时宜的联想让他不合时宜地露出一丝微笑。

他并非没有前半生，他只是忘了。而今朝花夕拾，一切都如梦似幻。

双眼被蒙住，李却能模糊地感知到，Nic鹰隼般的视线聚焦在他身上。

“感谢你用Phil为我们做了一次捆绑示范，李警官。”Nic开口道，“这是你们在警校学到的课程吗，怎样打绳结？”

“我的主修是心……理学。”麻药未散，李的舌头还不太听使唤。

“难怪。”Nic道，“我从小呢，就被老东西认定脑袋有问题，经常被送去看心理医生。我这辈子最恨的地方就是那张躺椅。难怪你在挨操时也总是那么恶心的高人一等的样子。”

“你才说过爱上我了。”

“Well fuck you, love！”牙尖嘴利为李换来了一掌，右耳撞上了冰冷的墙砖。他小心地摆正头颅，舔了舔溃破的嘴角，虎牙叼着那一点咸腥的液体默默吸吮。他从昨天傍晚就没有喝过一口水。

“渴了吗？”Nic阴恻恻地问。接着是什么东西在地下拖拽的声音。李心中升起不祥的预感。

一阵金属摩擦声，伴随着“哗——”的巨响，冰冷水柱差点将他的胸口捅个对穿。李上身不住后仰，几乎是被水柱钉在了身后的潮湿墙壁上。Nic时而变换着角度，故意将水柱对准他前身上的淤青和伤痕，三重疼痛叠加，让李差点咬断了舌头。张口想要呼叫，水柱却兜头射来，一下子灌满鼻腔和口腔。李听不清自己溺水呛咳的声音，只是本能地挣扎躲闪，意识被缺氧挤压成了一条线。那条线马上就要扯断时，Nic又变换了目标，将软管直接对准他的后穴扎了下去。水压像箭雨似的连环射入他的身体中，李连声痛叫，实则一声也没发出来，肺里没有氧气，口鼻正在汩汩地呛出水。

毫无章法的水刑又持续了几秒，戛然而止。李侧翻在地下大口呛咳，下腹完全胀了起来，尽管他紧紧夹着腿，也无法控制植物神经反射，每一次咳嗽，都能感觉到肠道中的冷水喷溅出一小股。李发出了断断续续的哀鸣，身体尽量侧着用肩膀和膝盖作为支点蠕动，试图蜷缩身体挡住下体。

Nic一言不发地走上前来，抓住李的腋下将他从地上拎了起来，拿过一个痰盂垫在他屁股下面。

“Help yourself。”

“呜，咳，咳……我……不行……”

“乖，放松一点。这只是个开始，我会慢慢、慢慢地把你变回sex doll的样子。你从我手里逃跑了两次，总该接受一点惩罚，对吗？”

“我不是仿生人……”李绝望地道。

“有什么关系呢？你做仿生人做得很好，很完美，为你量身定做的一个角色。看你的下面夹得多紧啊，肚子里装着半公升的冰水，很痛吧，还能夹得那么紧，你的下面是不是有个吸盘？”一只手在抚摩他湿透的头顶，“只不过是灌肠而已，以后你会喜欢上的，因为你要做个小金丝雀，nice and clean。现在我倒数五秒，数到零，你能好好地释放吗？那样我就原谅你，这轮惩罚结束了。”

“不……咳咳咳……不行……”

“好了。五、四、三、二、一、零——”

李仰起头尖叫起来，Nic适时地捂住他的嘴。冷水从恶鬼的指缝中流淌而下。

“做得很好。”

Nic撤掉痰盂，将他放倒在地上，似乎并不打算擦干他身上的水。一根手指垫着纱布似的东西探进他的双臀间，转圈吸水，细细地擦拭。冰冻让肠壁肌肉紧缩，异物侵入的感觉也更加明显。然而经历了灌肠的极致羞辱之后，李已失去反抗的意志，只是被动地躺着任他摆弄。咳嗽了半晌，才轻声道：

“你疯了……我是警察。”

“我确实疯了，你让我发疯。”Nic说，继而半真半假地自嘲道，“现在也当不成‘保护证人’了吧。你无论如何都会告我上法庭。”

李沉默了半晌，吃力地道：“不能总是按照……最坏的预设来做事。很多时候，命运没有你想的那么糟糕。”

他听见Nic屏住呼吸。Nic才刚刚说过，最厌恶这种谈判专家般的傲慢话术。

又或许，年轻人是在笑话他：被命运抛入半空，又恶狠狠摔进烂泥中越陷越深的一个人，可怜之极，悲惨之极，怎么还能堂皇地说出“命运没有那么糟糕”这样的话呢？

手指抽了出去。Nic决计不再同李讲话，只听得“啪”一声橡胶手套被脱去，甩在一旁。水管仍滴滴答答的被拖走了。脚步声又在他身边盘旋片刻（也许在门口站立了一会儿？），终于传来沉重的关门声。

李湿漉漉地躺在水泊中，眼前一片黑暗，竖起耳朵，发着抖。他的关节软筋仍被牵拉着，从胸腔到气管都咳得发麻，下腹的绞痛也没有完全散去。而且室温越来越冷了，Nic好像打开了中央空调，故意设置成冷气对着他湿透的身体吹。李的牙关开始格格打颤，甚至能想象自己浑身鸡皮疙瘩林立的形状。想要活命的话，他必须要保暖，哪怕只是略微蜷起身子也好……

他试着动了动肢体，下半身的绳子缠得太多太死，纹丝不能动。上肢的绳子倒是略有松脱。他忽然想起杂技团表演的逃脱魔术，从小严格训练的演员们有一种自卸关节的办法。如果他能如法炮制的话，只要一边肩膀从这个绳扣中脱出来，另一边也就自然散开了。

打定了主意，李便用脚掌和臀部向前蹭了蹭，直到右肩抵上冷硬的瓷砖。这里是仓库还是浴室呢？他没有听见额外的水声。

李试着挪动重心，以髋部为轴，像不倒翁那样前后摆动捆绑成一团的身子。来回试探几下，感觉角度和距离足够了。于是咬住嘴唇，猛地发力用右肩的后背侧对准墙面撞下去。

肩关节发出令人恐惧的“喀”一声。反作用力使他弹了回来，翻倒在地。尖锐的剧痛是几个毫秒之后才爬上大脑皮层的。李闷哼一声，牙齿下的软肉沁出一股血味，胃里翻江倒海。他不该这样做的，也许在Nic看来他是在自残吧。意识到这一点的时候，他已经处在失去意识的边缘了。

肩膀处的绳子的确松脱了，右臂以一种非自然的角度肘弯朝前瘫着，但他没有力气动，也没办法自己把关节装回原位。李昏昏沉沉地喘息着，听见不远处走来一双穿皮鞋的脚，站立在五米开外的距离上。

“总是脱臼可不行，肌肉力量还是差了些。小李，还要再练吗？”那是个中年男子声音，威严不失慈祥，“你只教书的话，没必要非得练技击。我们的队伍也是不拘一格降人才的。”

“领导，我想继续。”李听见二十多岁的自己倔强回道。

夏日的蝉鸣，电风扇吹在他汗透的身上。李知道那是个幻觉，却忍不住贪恋着那一丝夕阳余晖的光亮。

铁门剐蹭地面的刺耳噪音将他打回了现实。时间过去了多久？几分钟？几个小时？他并不知道。李仍躺在那滩冷水中，瑟瑟发抖，上半身右侧的绳子不知何时已挣得半散了。Nic凉凉的声音传入耳际：“你真是让人刮目相看。Ric说你会go wild，原来是真的。”

脚步声凌乱地近前，李听出那不止一个人的脚步，抵死的羞耻心让他虚弱地挣扎起来。两双粗糙的手将他架起，一双支撑着他的重量，另一双手掌抵着他的后背，同时捏住他脱臼的右肩，找准了几个位点，又是几不可闻的“喀”一声。李的眼前白光一闪，肩膀被复位了。

“我从Ric那里读到了你的档案。”Nic跨步上来，一把掀去了李的眼罩。处于过激状态的眼皮不受控制地快速眨动着，泪水在鼻骨上方快速集聚。尽管只是昏暗的地下室，他还是花了几分钟才能看清面前Nic的样子。

Nic的眉骨高而眼窝深，在这样的光线中，便只剩黑黢黢的两团阴影，仿佛黑洞。那早已不是李印象中年轻人的相貌。

刚刚恢复知觉的双臂又一次被层层捆住，这次是朝两侧吊起来，绑在一根铁管上。李被扶起来，推靠在墙上。他已经无法独立维持身体的重心。这样蜷坐着，双手高高吊起，下身好像截肢了一般麻木无觉，他自觉像一只剜了肉的可怜蝙蝠。

Nic对手下点点头，那两人便训练有素地离开了房间。

“我读了你的档案。”Nic重复道，“李健，是个好名字，全世界大概有几万个重名吧？很难查到案底。”

“父母取名……不太讲究，见笑。”李回道。

Nic眉头一剔，琉璃般的眼珠盯着他，继续道：

“没名气的小歌手，为了走红爬上Ric的床，样子纯真，会勾人。老东西真的被你迷住，都已经在帮你联络公司出唱片了……你却爆了雷。一个人逃进仿生工厂玩Hide & Seek，两天后才被找出来，送进刑罚室。真厉害啊。我小的时候，为了不去心理诊所，躲在宅子的各个角落，Ric总是很快就能找到我，没有超过半天。一直如此，他总是赢，我总是输——until last night。”

Nic在李的眼前慢慢蹲了下来，视线和他平齐。李只是头顶仰靠着墙，透过睫毛和鼻尖茫然望向前方。身上的水已经干了大半，可他还在止不住地发抖，这不是一个好兆头。

“是……Ric先来找我的。”

“是吗？”

“我写歌，唱歌，开了一个匿名电台，那只是个……业余爱好。有个女孩经常来听，只有她来听……我不知道她是Ric的人。”话语不时被阵阵战栗打断，李努力控制着喘息，坚持道，“是Ric先……来找我，警署才会招募我参加那个计划。我没有爬他的床。我被迷，迷……”

他的嘴巴拒绝说出那个词。

“迷奸？”Nic轻笑道，“那是自然的。S城夜总会的自然人歌手，三分之一都被老东西迷奸过。so what？在外人眼里，你就是他养的男婊子。李警官，你为事业献身了半年，到底搜集到什么重要情报？你的笔记本电脑，到现在还是没有找到。”

“不在电脑里，”李抿了抿嘴唇上的水滴，道，“有一卷……数据盘。”

Nic的身形明显绷紧了，向前探了几寸，迟疑问道，“数据盘在哪里？”

“只有我知道的地方。”李忍着痛咧开嘴，模拟出一个笑容。

“你可真是……quite something。”Nic眼中含着两簇阴火，像观看解剖室的青蛙那样审视他，无法分辨那是赞叹抑或嘲讽。

“你不知道Ric在你身上耗了多少脑筋。我哥那样的人，一辈子只和一些下三滥的杂碎打交道。通常情况下，把人蒙住头拖进来，打断几根肋骨，如果是那种读过书的小白脸，找几个人鸡奸他——就能解决问题了。Ric只有对付那种杂碎的经验，拿你一点办法也没有。”

李抬起下巴，眼睛似乎很难聚焦，只得眯眼望着Nic。

“Ric形容你是‘沉默型，极其能忍耐，痛实则头脑灵活，难以驯服。’这是他记录里的原话。你在刑罚室撑了六天，搞得人仰马翻，连心脏除颤仪和呼吸机都用上了，还花了一大笔钱。老东西不敢杀你，也不敢放了你，怕那卷数据盘被别人找到。最后只好搞乱你的脑袋，做手术给你换了指纹、打上假的条码，把你变成了‘仿生人’放在身边。大概想趁你脑袋一团糟的时候，从你嘴里套出话来。”

“我说了吗？”李这厢也屏住了呼吸问道。

“……”

“……我没有说。”李恍然道，“否则，Ric就不会急着把我捉回去。”

Nic五官紧绷，纹丝不动，如同雕像。

“如果我没猜错的话，Ric还活着，而且跑掉了，你根本不知道他什么时候会……杀回来。”李的嘴唇也哆嗦着，冷战中牙齿不时咬在舌头和口腔内壁上。听到自己曾在Ric手下撑了六天，一股奇怪的意志撅住了他的心神。他想逃出去，回到那个小家，找回那个人……即使只有一丝渺茫希望，他也想牢牢地抓住。

Nic并不起身，而是保持蹲伏在地上的姿势，面无表情地越凑越近了。那副样子足够骇人，但李已经没有什么可失去的了。

“Nic，你很关心那些证据吧……如果有办法把Ric送去坐牢，而你后半生都会……高枕无忧。段先生说过，你和Ric不一样，不喜欢打打杀杀，你是个生，生意人……”

Nic缓慢地将手伸向腰部，皮带按扣崩开时发出清洗的“咔哒”声。

“我听说强奸犯在监狱里很不受欢迎，自己也会被鸡奸。”

“我不会告你的……你可以联络我的上司，彭长官，或者联系地区检察官办公室的周先生，让他介绍你做保护证人……听着，Nic，我已经不可能再做警察了。”李直视着他，以最快速度组织语言道，“我向你保证。”

“You got it all wrong, babe。我不怕进监狱。”Nic一径抽出皮带，打个对折拎在右手中，任由裤子松垮垮地挂在胯骨上。

“我只是怕你不见了。我怕一松手，你就会飞走。你能保证不飞走吗？”

“我保证。”李咽了口含血水的唾沫，项圈限制了他仰头的角度，因此只能堪堪望住Nic的下巴尖。“我不恨你，Nic。我早就听她说过你的事。我救了你的命，是我开车带你逃出来——还记得吗？我还没吃过你煮的饭，我，我还想多听几次那首歌……”

“你在撒谎，李警官。我的小仿生人不会这样，”Nic摇头道，“满口谎言。”

他微微扭转身子借助腰力，同时高高扬起右手，皮带“啪”一声重重抽在李的胸口。

李只来得及从齿缝发出嘶声，声带还未及颤动，迎面又落下反方向的一记，在他胸口抽了个十字的绀痕。双臂被悬吊着，整个上身仍然绑缚得无处可逃，甚至连扭动躲闪都做不到。

Nic又密不透风地抽打了十来下，连自己都累得微喘起来。李的腰支撑不住地塌陷下去，后背向前坳着，超人的脊椎柔韧性反而把胸膛朝前推送。Nic的视线落在他完美避过了每一次抽打的乳头上。李的乳头比之常人颜色稍浅，从前洗澡时，他只以为那是身为仿生人的缘故。

Nic的左手伸向前方，覆盖住整片左胸上细细密密的红痕，在手掌中抓揉。尽管被迫以最大限度挺着胸椎，李的胸肌却是绵软的，乳头也无精打采地瑟缩着，他没有受虐欲，被鞭打不能给他带来分毫快感。然而Nic却说：

“真漂亮。”

Nic拎起李的一粒乳头，用指甲转圈掐出一道圆环。

“我想让你长出仿生乳房，戴上文胸给我看看。”

“我不是仿生人。”李终于松开叼在口中的下唇，甫一张口，泪水就溢出了眼眶。

“注射激素也可以。”Nic满不在乎地说。皮带顺着李的前身向下游移，直到大敞四开的、仿佛写着“欢迎光临”的大腿根。上次出逃在碎玻璃上的划伤才刚痊愈，留着一道淡白的疤痕。皮带只在阴茎上蜻蜓点水地比划了一下，李禁不住瑟缩，这反应似乎让Nic颇为满意。

“你知道抽哪里是最痛的吗？”

“……”

Nic猛地凑上来攫住他的嘴唇，恶狠狠舔舐他被咬烂的口腔内壁。

“叫出声也没关系，没人听得见，李警官。”

这样说着，皮带又一次扬起、落下。这回瞄准李的大腿内侧，最为娇嫩、神经密布的地方。李这才明白，方才抽打前胸的凛凛痛感只是前菜，这次他真的无法自持，他已经被绑缚、被冰水灌肠、为了脱逃自己撞得一边肩膀脱了臼，昏沉麻木只怕已开始发烧了，然而那清晰的剧痛还是劈开意识的混沌，烟花般的蹿上头顶。李张开嘴，一个“啊”字只脱出半秒，对侧大腿根又挨了一记。此后的每一声痛呼都随着下一击而半途而废，听起来就像一个断了舌头的哑巴在梦中呓语。他顾不上颈圈的桎梏，后脑勺嘭嘭地撞在墙上，只盼着能撞昏过去，暂时逃离现实。

这阵攻势持续得更长些，扬起、落下。扬起、落下。皮带挥舞出“刷、刷”的破空声。李模糊地感知到自己流血了，屁股下面好像黏糊糊的。

不知过去多久，Nic将皮带丢在一遍，气喘吁吁地褪下内裤，道：

“现在，让我们完成强奸的那个部分吧。”

很显然，Nic也不是个天生施虐者。处在这样的环境下，听着李气若游丝的喘息声，他大概是没有什么性欲，闭眼套弄了很久，也只能做到半勃。尺寸已然颇为可观，然而没有完全勃起让进入变得格外艰涩。钝刀子割肉般，那东西以血为润滑，挤开臀瓣一寸寸向里钻时，李发出了今天以来的第一声完整的悲鸣。

“你的里面有点冷啊。但也吸得好紧。”Nic一手按着他的膝盖将他固定在合适的角度，另一手扶着自己的老二，小心翼翼地向前送。他也兴奋得近乎发抖了，那张脸上的神情像是在完成某种撒旦教的仪式。

李被挤靠在墙角，臀部垫在Nic的膝盖上，下巴紧贴着胸，吊在头顶上方的双臂和仍然和大腿绑在一处的小腿和脚早已失去了知觉。Nic仍在不紧不慢地向前推进，松散长发飘飘荡荡，毛茸茸的阴影投射在李的肚脐上。如果说前几次强暴还是一场攻城略地的急行军，这一次则只不过是凯旋而已。Nic虚张声势，到最后也没有射精，只是一如既往说了很多荤话，而李口中仅能吐出一些溃不成军的呻吟声，像一只野猫、野鸽子——几乎听不出是人类的声音。

重要的是李好像不再介意这一切了，他好像暂时超脱了这具被折磨的身体。越过Nic的肩头他能看见一个发着微光的身影，年轻矫健，挺拔的制服，眉毛斜飞入帽檐下面。

***

Nic草草提上裤子，重新系好皮带，他可能也厌倦了这种不能尽兴的强暴。

“让我再问你一件事。”Nic重新在他眼前蹲下来，手臂抱住膝盖，浮雕般的肌肉线条凸了出来。“她从十四楼跳下来，到底和你有没有关系？”

“Ric迷、迷奸我之后，她打来电话……最后一次。说很抱歉，拜托我照……顾你。”

李的声音全哑了。

尽管此前无数次在通话中谈到那个爱哭的弟弟，那却是最为郑重、也最为紧迫的一次。也许他们双方都没有意识到，但在李看来，她毫无疑问是深爱着Nic的。

然而她的死只是个插曲，任务还要继续。

因此当他喷了两公升香水出现在葬礼上，当那个传说中的弟弟气势汹汹冲过来，将他拽下车，眼泪喷薄而出滴落在他面颊上，那可能是他的卧底生涯中为数不多真正感到后悔、甚至怀疑这一切是否值得的时刻。

两年后再见到Nic的第一面，李只剩下被弄坏的大脑和空无一物的躯壳。而年轻人正拿着一个纸杯罩在他的下体上，试着帮他解开阴茎环，还想为他留存最后一点体面，鬼使神差地，只有在那天，年轻人完全表现出了善良怜悯的那一面。也许是雏鸟效应使然，也许是友人的遗嘱给李种下了心理暗示，或者她灵魂的一部分永久占据了李的人格，李对Nic产生了天然的依恋和顺从，一再被蹂躏、被羞辱也没有切断那份咒力。

直到现在，他仍然无法全身心憎恨Nic。更多的是可怜他。

他的回答一出，Nic陷入长久的沉默。

身上残存的那点谈判专家的判断力，让他敏锐地意识到，年轻人已开始动摇了。

李不愿放弃挣扎。即使死去，他也想死在鸟语花香的地方，墓碑上能刻下属于自己原本的姓名。而忍耐是他最擅长的事。

“……再考虑一下我的提议好吗？”李嘶声问道。

几分钟后他再次被拎起来，捆绑手和脚的绳子被一径割断。血液回流带来又一次酥麻的阵痛，李像断线的木偶般瘫倒了。Nic把一个橡胶口枷捅进他喉咙里，另一根相当尺寸的塞进刚被粗暴开拓过的后穴。Nic做这些事时有种厨师准备食材般的精准无情。而李已经习惯了被当做物件一样处置对待。

Nic一离开那个房间，时间和空间就对他失去了意义。呼吸很困难，吞咽则完全不可能，李不再感到冷，而是散发着热。他全程几乎没有改变过姿势，偶尔微微挪动肢体时，碰到颈圈上的铃铛，发出一阵催眠般清脆而微弱的震颤声。

他又看见那个制服的背影了。这一次，在他对面站着另一个身影，身为女性却和他几乎一般高，穿着鹅黄色的衬衫，面庞模模糊糊看不真切。那应该是她吧……他其实从未见过她的样子。

“是我害了你。”女子道。

“一直想对你说抱歉，但好像没机会了。”

“我们死了，世界也不会有任何变化。一颗星星坠落，还有无数颗留在夜空中，”她耸耸肩，“一切看起来还是老样子。”

李听见穿着制服的自己回道：

“但那不是我们的错啊……”

****

Nic第三次造访那个地下室的时候，李全身的炎症反应都已经蓄势待发。他毕竟不是真的仿生人，如果Nic学不会像Ric那样适时地收手，他可能真的会死在这里。这一点，李是清楚知道的。

“我想听你讲讲她的事——你的女人。”Nic把一样东西端端正正摆在地下。李的眼前全是重影，只能从轮廓辨认出那是旧居中的那个电子相册。

李被拽着头发，让他跪坐起来。口中的假阳具被解开抽掉了，而他的下颌花了更长时间才能慢慢地合拢。他这副模样一定很滑稽，像个傻子似的张着嘴巴，涎液湿了半边脸颊。

“你说什么？”Nic将耳朵凑上来。

“无可奉告。”李尽量做出口型。

“乖，给我讲讲她的事。你已经知道了阿菲的事，我却还不知道你的。她很漂亮啊，你喜欢这个类型吗？”Nic捧住李的下巴，揉了揉他不成样子的嘴唇，道，“我想给你一点奖励。因为你刚才很乖，诚实回答了我的问题。”

奖励两个字让李蓦地警觉起来。

“我允许你抚摸自己。告诉我她长什么样子，她的身材怎么样？……试着想象一下她在你身边，抱着你，安抚你……你可以自慰。”Nic用脚踢了一下他垂软的下体。

“不可能。”李简短地说。

“做不到的话，你就要给我口交。我看了Ric电脑里你很多录像，你陪Ric玩了那么多花样，那么多客人都操过你这张嘴。可你还从来没为我blow过呢。刚才的口枷就是按我的size定做的，你不是吞得很好吗？”Nic轻轻一捏，拇指和食指就进入了李的齿关，像检查骡马那样揪了揪他的舌头。

“二选一，含我的老二，或者回忆着美丽的妻子自慰。这并不难选吧？”

抓住他头发的那只手放松了少许，让他略微坐回自己的小腿上。李的两手就垂在大腿上，距离阳具只有一步之遥。可他根本看不清照片上的那张脸，她弯弯的眉眼和微笑的唇形都模糊成了一片马赛克。他到底也记不起多少关于她的事情。除了那次野餐……紫色碎花的野餐布，蓝色遮阳伞。她的白衬衫袖口有两根蝴蝶结飘带。长条形的餐具盒……自制的松饼被他玩闹地摞成一座塔，在她的训斥声中，又逐一码放回原地。

小松鼠、小鸭子、小蝴蝶、小熊猫……

“做不到，”李昏沉地道，“我不行。”他吃力地抬起眼皮。

“我给你咬。”

Nic故作遗憾地低头盯着他，或许在那副能面具般虚假的表情下面还有一丝真实的难过。

“你可真是一只小羊羔。可惜仙女怎么就沦落成了妓女。”

李此时头重脚轻，Nic一松手就会栽倒。Nic提着他颈圈前后的两根绳子，另一手扶着他的后脑勺，热带雨林般的耻毛和蓬勃的男根坦陈在他面前，拍了拍他的脸道：“舌头压下去，张大一点。”

李想起作为仿生人接客的那段日子，的确有很多人要求干他的嘴巴。那时为了让他就范，总是给他注射高剂量的麻醉药和春药，让他在欲火焚身的同时保持半昏半醒之间的模样，任人取用。清醒状态下他总是呕吐，而客人被吐了一身之后，他就会挨罚。男根那股气味是最让人无法忍受的。然而此时，他的口唇被撬开，Nic粗长的性器塞满口腔，鼻尖一点点接近那处耻毛的丛林，他的嗅觉好像已经完全失灵了。李不会吹，也不会舔弄，他只是尽职尽责地扮演一个容器，就和含着那根光滑的假阳具一样，含着Nic的尺寸相当的真家伙，只不过后者布满沟壑和血管，在口腔内壁摩擦时更为粗暴一些。

“做得很好……棒极了。你原来这么擅长……”

婉转歌唱的咽喉柔顺地打开了，富有弹性的咽壁裹着那根肉柱。如果李稍微不那么昏眩，他甚至可以在维持呼吸的情况下打开得更大一些，吞得更深一些。Nic对此相当满意，小幅度运动着胯，同时轻抚他后脑的发丝，连连称赞。快速抽插了几十次，口中的巨物仿佛又硬了些，李烧得口干舌燥，此时喉咙深处那一点黏连的水声只可能是Nic溢的精。

不要射在里面。

李昏沉地这样想着，Nic忽然同时松开双手，像座古希腊英雄像那样屹立了半秒。李沉重的头颅失去支撑，向前一栽，整张脸便埋进Nic的下体当中，同时一瞬间吞到了最深处。

Nic爽得叫了出来，手指在半空抓紧数次，又再次落回李的肩头，边推着他的肩，边拔了出来。一小股精水如同蛋糕裱花似的，从李的会厌、舌根一路淋到唇角边。而Nic的那玩意湿漉漉的，竟还硬着。

“竟然没脸红？”

“……”

Nic伸手在李的脸上揉了一把，摸到了一手透明的潮湿，怔忪片刻。

“你好烫，可我还没爽够。看来得快一点了。”Nic道。他将李推倒在地下，翻过身子背部朝上，整个人压了上去，坚硬火热的脖子就顶着他的后腰，趴在他耳边，气流一下一下吹着李的耳廓，道：

“不用担心你的女人。她早就不在这个国家生活了。”

“帮帮我好吗……放我出去，帮我找找她……”李侧过头，大颗眼泪扑簌簌地落下。

“李警官，你还没明白吗？你要和我做那个交易，还有什么意义呢？”Nic用柔软、平静的声音道，“两年前，你已经被宣布殉职了。PC749023，你的警号，追封了三等烈士勋章。因为你的那卷数据盘，Ric一早就盯上你的未婚妻，她甚至没能出席你的追封仪式，一早就被护送出国了。”

“可我还没死……只要能找到彭长官、周检察官……”

“周检察官去年意外死在了野炊的湖边。你的上司和伯乐彭长官，被Ric拿捏住把柄，早就调去其他警区。那个围捕计划两年前就已经封档，不然你以为S城为什么匪帮横行，乱成一团糟？李健，李警官，李老师，你是个弃子。”

李的头脑中轰的一声，仿佛一个定时炸弹终于引爆了。

Nic开始摆弄他的手脚，李的四肢软软的无法支撑，Nic只将他的臀部提起来，跪趴着翘在半空中，手掌抚上去捻弄片刻。

“真白啊，漂亮的小人偶……”Nic喃喃道，声音轻柔得像在吟唱，“没人知道你是警察，也没人知道你被迷奸，没人知道你为了那些证据受多少折磨……在别人眼里，你只是为了出头爬Ric床的又一块肉。猜猜你的未婚妻，见没见过八卦小报上你趴在Ric怀里的样子？你爆雷之前，就已经和她断绝联系很久了吧。”

Nic挺腰一个冲刺。

“没人——为你证明。”

一阵白茫茫大雾笼盖住了李的所有感官，使得那本该是撕裂般的侵略和疼痛退化成仿佛天外淡淡的一抹阴云。

“没人能还你清白。”

又一次抽插，李被撞得向前微微滑移。

那团白雾又像是一张蛛网，一个寂静冬日的蚕蛹，将他密密地缠裹在其中，静静地等待吞噬他入腹。李想要冲破它，他使出浑身气力，像初生婴儿挣扎在襁褓中那样。Nic那么害怕他飞走，但他必须要飞走了。

李张开刚刚吞过男人性器的嘴，嘶哑着喉咙，长长地“啊——”了一声。这声尖叫传到他自己耳中，只是蚊蚋般虚弱无力的嘤咛。白雾反扑而上，汹涌将他淹没。

“你只有我了。”Nic紧紧环抱着他的身子，阳具整根没入他的甬道中，下巴垫在他肩窝中，侵犯与被侵犯的肉体毫无保留贴合在一处，意乱情迷地道，“我的仿生人。”

他的下身像骑马般颠簸抽搐着，开始在李体内射精。

***

Nic又抱着李在冰凉的地下躺了一会儿，他将头埋进李圆润的奶子中间，贪恋那份不存在的温存。李的身躯火烫，呼吸急促，恐怕不能再撑下去。

半晌，Nic爬起来打开顶灯，穿上了裤子。李安静地躺在原处，脸色苍白如纸，前胸、大腿上布满交错血痕，精液像小溪般流出他的后穴，嘴角边似乎还黏着一团。此时他真的像个弃子了，一个被全世界抛弃的人。

他的眼睛半睁着，瞳孔四散，眸光十分浑浊。猫样的唇角凝着一个虚空的弧度。即使是在Ric的总统套被发现的那天，高度麻醉状态下，他的样子也比现在显得有生机一些。

Nic感到不对，他走上去用脚尖触碰李的嘴。往常即使在昏睡中，他也必定会嫌恶地避开。而此时对方的唇瓣柔顺翻开，像朵假花般任由他用脚趾蹂躏。

Nic俯身将李揽抱，大踏步向门外走。走着走着就小跑起来。

李的雪白脖颈十分随意地后仰着，四肢像卸了关节般随着他的步伐摇晃。他仍然半合着眼帘，仿佛聚焦在亿万光年之外，表情也毫无变化，对外界的一切刺激，都不再有任何反应了。

Nic明白了。李还活着，还在呼吸，还在发烧。但他已经切断了和这个世界的联系。

Nic得到了一个真正的，属于自己的仿生人。

Nic抱着那副躯壳乘坐电梯上了七楼。这里是Ric的仿生黑工厂，他的人马正在这里清点战利品。望见老板赤裸上身，这副狼狈样子，所有人都停下了手中的活计。

段先生也一脸诧异，烟屁股捏在手里忘了吸，差点烧到手指。张口结舌，最终道：

“终于玩坏了？”

“段先生，”Nic道，“你能弄到那个海马体神经药物——氟渌汀吗？”

****

这天半夜三点，Nic在睡梦中被人用枪顶住了后颈。

一柄s&w老式左轮手枪，Nic一时都想不起还有谁在使用这种古董。

帽沿下一张年轻、冷酷的脸从黑暗中浮现。扣扳机的手很稳，很容易就能要了Nic的命。

“梁博？”

昨夜袭击Ric之后，梁博被他指派去追击Ric残部的车，整整一天都没有现身。

“二少爷。那个仿生人，我带走了。”

“他还在输液。”

“我会带他找地方输液。”

“他不是仿生人。”

“我知道。”梁博说，“我真想一枪杀了你。”

“杀了我，你和你的李老师会被整个家族追杀到天涯海角。”

“……”

“你不是早就盯上他了吗？我说的不对？”Nic轻蔑地笑道，“你投靠四叔，通过四叔接近我，不都是为了那个人？雇佣兵。”

他掉头，躺下，将后背完全交给梁博的枪筒。

“走吧。”

年轻雇佣兵像一道影子一样闪出了他的房间。

Nic透过窗户看向楼下。只见一身黑衣的梁博小心翼翼抱着他的人形包裹，上了那辆黑色家庭轿车。李被裹在厚厚的棉服当中，或许是为了保暖，毛边领子的缝隙里露出他小巧的、猫样的脸孔和安详美丽的睡颜。

月光一路反射在车顶，这座城市中少见的明亮月光，比之霓虹灯也四毫不逊色。直到那辆车消失在路的尽头。

Nic将脸埋在臂弯里，无声地恸哭起来。

本部完  
下部见（下部博主场）

六首歌分别是：  
《雪花》《贝湖》《玉蝴蝶》《紫罗兰》《恋人》《如果可以》


End file.
